Seer of the Varia
by Happy Camper27
Summary: What would have happened if Harry was raised by the Varia? How will Hogwarts withstand a Varia quality Harry? Well, on thing's for sure. Squalo's gonna flip when he finds out that there's two Princes now! WBWL story, AU. T for Squalo's mouth and because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine-no matter how much i want it to be. *Sobs*

**Final Word Count: 1,094**

Prologue—Beginning

Four year old Harry James Potter, brother to Charlus William Potter—the boy-who-lived—sat in his room, his eyes closed. His parents, James and Lily Potter were downstairs, talking to Albus Dumbledore. He frowned. He had Seen this coming in one of the strands he had always been able to see. Either James would get rid of him, or he would stay and be abused. Either way, it was a bleak future.

You see, even for a wizard, Harry was simply _strange_. He had always known things other people thought he shouldn't. But no matter how many times he told them that he had Seen the things, they didn't understand—didn't _believe him._ They couldn't understand the twisting of Time and her counterparts: Space and Dimension. They didn't _See_ it. They couldn't fathom the strands he saw—how every time someone decided something, a new Parallel World came into existence. How there were Alternate Universes just as there were Parallel Worlds and Dimensions; how they twined so inseparably that they created the Space-Time Continuum.

Harry sighed heavily. He was getting tired of this charade. He didn't know which choice they would make—wait! There. They had just made their choice, creating a new strand. He heard them coming upstairs and opened his bright, emerald-green eyes. He smiled just as they entered the room. Everything would begin from here. _Everything._

And so, Harry James Potter was left at St. Mary's orphanage in London, with nothing more than the clothes on his back, his teddy bear, and his Sight.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry James Potter watched out of the window. Something would happen today. He knew. It had been a year since he was left on the orphanage's doorstep, carrying his teddy bear, Kuma-kun. A year since he had seen his parents in person. He had long since refused to look at others very often, since it often bombarded him with painful images of their possible futures. Last night, Lady Time had shown him a strand; colored crimson with blood, a creepy laugh ringing through the strand, and a gleaming, strangely shaped knife. Lady Time had obviously wanted him to see it. But why? Sighing, he grabbed Kuma-kun and closed his emerald eyes. He left the orphanage silently, waving to the caretaker, Mrs. Robinson, on his way out.

He knew his way of moving around without actually seeing was creepy, but he didn't care. After around thirty minutes of walking around blindly, he knew he was in the heart of London, busy and bustling with people and energy. He heard a laugh echoing from a place to his left, and his heart jumped. It was the same, strange laugh Lady Time had showed him.

So, with a slight smile, he went to his left, into an alley covered with the metallic smell of blood. He tilted his head to the left and spoke quietly to the person he could hear in front of him.

"You know, if you're going to kill someone then try not to spill so much blood. I could smell it from the street you know,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Belphegor had come to London for a simple assassination—kill the guy get out, the usual. However, he toyed with his prey, spilling more and more of the precious crimson liquid called blood. He had just finished off his prey when a soft voice came from his right. "You know, if you're going to kill someone then try not to spill so much blood. I could smell it from the street you know,"

"Ushishishi, who is it that dares challenge the prince?" he said, raising one of his knives as he turned. He was greeted by the sight of a black-haired child with bangs almost as long as his own, holding a gray teddy bear, with his head tilted to the side while child's eyes were closed serenely. "So, you're a prince? Well,"—at this he tilted his head forward and bowed slightly—"nice to meet you, Your Highness,"

Belphegor smiled even wider than usual, bordering on insane. "Ushishishi, you interest the prince, Kitty," he had called the child Kitty for a reason—he seemed soft and gentle, but like a kitten, he had sharp claws and fangs; just not a reason to use them yet. "So," the boy began. "Why are you here?" and so, Belphegor laughed, and began to explain why.

The two hit it off, so by the time it was sunset and Harry (as Belphegor had learned the Kitty's name was) had to return to the orphanage, Harry knew that Belphegor's favorite color was red (no surprise there), his favorite food was sushi, and that he really was the prince of a far off kingdom. Belphegor, in turn, learned that Harry's favorite color was gray, his favorite food (so far) was oatmeal, and that he had once made one of the people who bullied him become trapped in visions his worst fear (Belphegor was quite interested in this, he would definitely mention it to Mammon).

And so, when they reached the orphanage, with Belphegor still spattered in a bit of blood, Belphegor announced that Harry—his Kitty—would be coming with him. Belphegor smirked dangerously at the caretaker as she scrambled to pull out the papers. By the end of the day, Harry James Potter was now officially the charge of Belphegor; which, by Belphegor's logic, technically made him a prince as well…though Belphegor continued to call Harry 'Kitty' and Harry continued to call Belphegor 'Your Highness'.

Harry listened to Belphegor as he explained the group he worked for and lived with, as they went to Belphegor's hotel. When he finished, Harry simply opened his eyes and looked directly at him, bangs covering most of his eyes. "So you work with a loud Boss, a noisy girly haired shark called Squalo, a pervert called Lussuria, a stalker called Levi. A. Than, who stalks your Boss, and a super-smart baby who makes people see illusions like I do."

"Ushishishi, yes Kitty," Harry nodded slightly. "Cool,"

And so, Harry Potter became the charge of Belphegor 'Prince the Ripper'. Hm…I wonder how Squalo will react now that there are two of them?

**Please R & R! First fic, please tell me whether i should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo, minna-san! Here's Chapter 1 of Seer of the Varia for you all.**

**And to all you reviewers: Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! *does happy dance* Are any of you one of those writers, where if you get even one good review you're just on a kind of high for the rest of the day? I am!**

**To Emerald Lylythia:**

_**One point I don't get: "he looked soft and gentle, but like a kitten, he had sharp claws and fang; just not a reason to use them yet." How can Bel know this?**_

**Well, think of it this way. Bel's a trained assassin, ne? Well, if you're an assassin, you have to be good at seeing whether your opponent's any good, even if they look innocent. It's kinda like how Reborn reads minds—he reads your subconscious body language, getting a basic read on what you're thinking with that. As an assassin, I think Bel should be able to do the same; at least in my mind! Hope that clears up any confusion!**

**Anyways, on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. No matter how much I want to…*sobs brokenly***

**Final Word Count: 2,030**

Chapter 1—Two Princes

Two years had passed since Harry, more commonly known as Kitty or Kitten, had been adopted by Belphegor, and became a prince in his own right. Two years since he and Belphegor had gone to the Varia HQ in Italy, introducing him to the rest of the Varia. (Squalo had flipped—he had hated Belphegor, and now Belphegor had a son; it was very amusing to watch)

Over the past two years, Harry had come to look very similar to Belphegor—long bangs covering most of most of his face, and a crown in his (very messy) hair. He had even gotten Belphegor's habit of saying 'Kaching' when irritated or angry. However, in general, Harry was his normal, odd self that had interested Belphegor that first day they met: soft and gentle, but with sharp claws and fangs that could be used at a moment's notice.

Of course, growing up with _the_ Varia twisted his perspectives a bit, especially when they trained him. For instance, yells of "VOOOOIIII!" all the time, shooting almost anything that moved, throwing knives at anything that irritated him, food fights and explosions at mealtimes, etc. were, for him, normal. _Absolutely_ normal.

His visions had become…easier to handle, to say the least. Instead of catching glimpses of all possible futures a person could have, he had managed to tame it to just dreams and occasional visions (with Mammon's help of course [he paid the greedy demon-child]). Naturally, he could access the visions and let it loose, but the consequences…well let's just say it wouldn't be pretty, ne?

But when they told him that he was going with them (Squalo and Belphegor) on an assassination mission, he surprised. What they didn't tell him, however, was worse than the time he (somehow) dyed Squalo's hair bright pink.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Squalo, and Belphegor (from here on out he'll be called Bel), were on a plane to Washington D.C. Their objective was to kill some wealthy hotshot who thought he could order the Vongola around. So, being the 'dogs of the Vongola', they went to kill the arrogant ass.

If they could get there, that is.

"VOOOIII! Shut up, you phony prince!" that was Squalo. "Ushishishi~, I am a real prince, girly-haired shark! *Thunk*" Bel snapped, throwing one of his knives. "VOOOIII! I am not a girly-haired shark, phony prince!" and on it went. Bel provoking Squalo, Squalo retaliating and irritating Bel. It was rather funny (for Harry), and scary (for the other passengers and staff).

Finally, Harry moved between the two. "If you can't behave, then be quiet and let me sleep, Squalo-nii, Highness," he said disapprovingly, leaning back in his seat, his green eyes challenging. Finally, there was (some) peace. Harry's dream(s) disturbed him though. Splattered blood, shining a dull crimson in moonlight; a bloody knife, clattering to the ground (_isn't-that-my-knife?)_; a silhouette, slumped against a wall, life-blood spilling out, and eyes glazed in death.

Harry jerked awake to a sopping wet bucket of water being dumped on him. (Where did they get a bucket?) "Ushishishi~, Kitty needs to get up, we've arrived." Harry stood, shaking himself out. His shirt, a purple and black striped one, was sopping wet, and his entire uniform was soaked. "Coming, Highness," Harry growled, grabbing his bag. He may have been a heavy sleeper when he was dreaming, but that did not mean that Bel could just soak him like that!

When they reached the place the man was supposed to be, Harry was rather startled. It looked like it was rich. Really, it just _screamed_ _"Here I am, come and rob me! I've got plenty of rich people in here!"_ (as I said, truly screwed up, ne?)

They had gone to the hotel, Bel and Squalo arguing the entire time, and changed. Instead of wearing the Varia uniform, they were wearing black suits with white ties. Harry was holding Bel's hand, playing the part of 'shy heir' perfectly. When they reached the casino the man was supposed to run, Bel tugged Harry along with him as he and Squalo separated. "Highness, what are we going to do?" Harry asked, head cocked to the side. "Ushishishi~, we are going to track down our target while the peasant makes a distraction, Kitty," Bel grinned. Harry was about to ask 'what do you mean, distraction?', when there was a (slight) explosion, yelling, and someone yelling "VOOOOIII!".

'Ah, that kind of distraction,' Harry thought, trying to keep up with Bel. They were running up stairs, when a guard stopped them. "You can't go—" suddenly, the man cut himself off, gurgling as a knife embedded itself in his throat. Harry gulped. This was the first time someone had actually died in front of him. Sure, Bel, Squalo, Levi-hentai, Luss-nii, and Xanxus all bragged about their kills (Mostly Bel, Squalo, Levi, and Lussuria), but this was…_far_ more _real_. Scary. Harry let himself be dragged along when Bel spoke to him. "Ushishishi~, Kitty will have to kill if Kitty wishes to live~" Harry gulped, but pulled out one of his knives, a birthday present from Bel. More men rushed towards them, and Harry pushed his conscience to the back of his mind. 'That is the last thing I need right now, right now I need to survive!'

One of the men tried to grab Harry, but he stabbed him in the gut, and stamped on his shins. Turning, Harry slashed another one across the torso, who had tried to whack him over the back of the head. When they were all either incapacitated, he and Bel continued upstairs, heading for the hotel suite they knew would hold the man they were assigned to. Harry was spattered with blood, and trembling slightly. But, there was a certain…euphoria to it as well. He felt free; he felt giddy and slightly dizzy; there was a rush every time he spilled someone's blood—like he wanted to giggle and throw up at the same time. Of course, he felt guilty about it, but he felt so _good_ as well. Was this how Bel felt when he killed?

Harry looked questioningly up at Bel, but they had reached their destination. Bel threw the door open, to see a man with only a robe on. And he was fat. Quite fat, actually. "Ushishishi~, the prince and his Kitten has come to kill you~" Bel sang, grinning wider than ever. Harry still had the adrenaline of the previous fights running through his veins, allowing him to see even more clearly than before. And Bel, in his usual, vicious way, began to play with the man. Cutting him, making him scream for mercy. As the full moon came out, Harry recognized the scene. _Spattered blood, shining a dull crimson in moonlight._ Bel gestured him over, holding the man down. "Ushishishi~, Kitty, come here~" Harry came closer, gripping his knife tightly. "Now~ You're going to kill this man~ make your bones~" Bel sang softly, petting Harry's head with his hand. Harry shivered, the euphoria dissipating. Kill? Him? Could he really?

But Bel was simply smiling in his insane way. "Ushishishi~ Kitty, the prince is waiting~" Tremulously, Harry raised the knife. He knew _how_, but knowing how and actually doing it were two, completely different, things. Harry gulped, and Bel released the man. The man tried to get to his feet, but Harry was already moving. Swiftly, he slashed the man's throat, before he could rise. The man gurgled, his life blood pumping from the jagged wound. Harry dropped the knife, shivering uncontrollably. _A bloody knife clattering to the ground._ The horror of what he had just done…he had killed a person. In cold blood. Bel laughed softly. "Ushishishi~ you did well, Kitten…" he picked up the knife, and placed it in Harry's hands. "Ushishishi~ always remember, this was your first time. It'll get easier, the prince knows it will~" Harry shuddered again, and looked at the knife, covered in blood. 'My dream was right,' he thought, looking at the man. _A silhouette, life-blood spilling out, and eyes glazed over in death._

It was at that moment that Harry knew. Not only had he found his calling, assassination…but he would do anything—_anything_—to protect his family. The ones who held him up, praised him, scolded him…he would do anything for them. Anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A month had passed since the assassination in Washington D.C.

Harry had trained with all of the Varia—yeah, all—and was getting stronger. He still felt guilty about killing people, but he wasn't afraid to do it. In fact, Squalo had showed him something he did if he felt guilty about something. _"If I feel guilty about having someone's blood on my hands, I just go to the bathroom, and wash it off. Praying, all the while that they might forgive me"_

Harry was quite enjoying himself, picking up more of Bel's, Squalo's, Lussuria's, Levi-hentai's, and Xanxus' habits. (He could now channel most of them with little to no effort—it was priceless to see their faces; being imitated by Bel's mini-me!)

At least, until Xanxus announced that they were going to Vongola Decimo's anniversary for his 'boss-hood'—and Harry was going with them. Joy. The Vongola mansion would most likely be destroyed within 24 hours. And you know what the killer was? Harry could just hear Lord Space whispering in his ear, _"Have fun, Kitty,"_

**/end/**

**Omake time!**

Squalo, poor, poor Squalo, stared at the child in front of him. The child look up at him, and giggled. "Shishi~, you're right, Highness. He does look like a girly-haired shark." Squalo twitched, glaring at Belphegor.

"VOOOOIIII! What the _hell_ is a kid doing here, fake prince!" Belphegor grinned even wider, glaring (presumably of course—you can't see his eyes!) at Squalo. "Ushishishishishi~ the prince took his Kitty home, of course, peasant~ and I am a real prince, sharky!" he snapped, pulling out one of his knives. Squalo drew his sword. An all out battle began, with Harry, the poor, once innocent, now corrupted five year old boy, in the middle of it.

That day was never spoken of again—not unless you want Squalo to stab you and Belphegor to kill you that is. After all, Squalo did not want word of another prince to get out. One was enough—two would bring hell on earth; he knew it!

Of course, Xanxus wasn't very happy either, what with the destruction of half his mansion that day.

**So, how was it? And thanks again to all who reviewed! *does happy dance* **

**Anyways, hopefully next chapter Harry will be meeting Tsuna-tachi, and (possibly) scare the living hell out of them. By the way, who do you think should go with Harry to Hogwarts? I'll work out the character ages for next chapter, so you can see, but I definitely want at least Tsuna to go with him. So, let's see, ne?**

**R & R please~!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo, Minna-san! Now, for anyone who is wondering, I am envisioning this to be starting a year post-manga, (basically, when Harry meets Bel, it's a year after the manga) so everyone will be older than they are KHR canon.**

**As I promised, here are the ages:**

**Harry: Current age: 7, Age as of end of KHR: 4**

**Belphegor: Current age: 19, Age as of end of KHR: 16**

**Superbi Squalo: Current age: 25, age as of end of KHR: 22**

**Xanxus: Current age: 27, age as of end of KHR: 24**

**Lussuria: Current age: 28, age as of end of KHR: 25**

**Leviathan: Current age: 26, age as of end of KHR: 23**

**Mammon: Current age: 5, age as of end of KHR: 2**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi: Current age: 17, age as of end of KHR: 14**

**Gokudera Hayato: Current age: 17, age as of end of KHR: 14**

**Yamamoto Takeshi: Current age: 17, age as of end of KHR: 14**

**Sasagawa Ryohei: Current age: 18, age as of end of KHR: 15**

**Bovino Lambo: Current age: 8, age as of end of KHR: 5**

**Chrome Dokuro: Current age: 17, age as of end of KHR: 14**

**Mukuro Rokudo: Current age: 18, age as of end of KHR: 15**

**Hibari Kyoya: Current age: 18, age as of end of KHR: 15**

**Reborn: Current age: 5, age as of end of KHR: 2**

**Anyway, a bit of explanation for Harry:**

**Yes, he's a seer. But the way I see it, is that the visions and dreams he sees are things that will happen one way or another. If he wants to, he can purposefully seek out the future, and it's then that he sees the strands I talked about in the Prologue. Make sense?**

**Also, his appearance is kind of like how Bel looked when he was younger, but with the shirt Bel wears in the Future Arc, crown and all; with the exception being that you can see his right eye on some occasions.**

**His behavior is mostly Bel, but being influenced by the others of the Varia, I think he's going to be a blend of them. Mostly Bel, but with some of Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, and Mammon thrown in.**

**Also, I think I'll have Harry introduced to the Wizarding World again in OotP. **

**Anyways, on with the Chapter, ne?**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Unfortunately, no matter how much I try…*stares off into space sadly***

**Final Word Count: 3,326**

Chapter 2—Meeting the Vongola Decimo

Harry had been curious to meet the Vongola Decimo, but as they came up to the mansion, he could only feel nervous. Suddenly, he felt a hand come down on his head. "Ushishishi~ Don't worry Kitty, you're the prince's. No one touches what belongs to the Prince," Bel reassured him in his own, odd way. Squalo grunted from his seat across from them. "Obviously, kid. Like we'll let anyone touch you," Harry smiled, knowing the gruff Rain Guardian. It was his way of showing affection.

When they were let into the mansion, they were met by a smiling black-haired man with hazel eyes and a bamboo sword. "Hahaha, Squalo! Nice to see you," he said, and Harry decided he liked the man's voice. It was laughing and light, but it had a hidden sharpness. "Vooii! Shut up, sword brat!" Squalo snapped. Xanxus growled. "Trash, take me to the brat,"

The man's eyes focused on Xanxus, and his hazel eyes narrowed. "Of course, Xanxus. Come on," he said, leading the way up the stairs. Squalo snorted, and followed, muttering about 'brats'. Xanxus growled, but followed.

Lussuria by this time had picked up Harry; as small and short as he was, he was like little chick for the motherly Sun Guardian. Bel had been rather put out by the behavior, until Harry had used it as an opportunity to irritate Squalo. He had then laughed and approved whole heartedly, as long as Harry kept sleeping in his room (he had somehow managed to get another king-sized bed into the room—how, Harry would never know, but he did). Harry shifted, getting comfortable. He loved this feeling of being warm and loved—of being _wanted_. He knew that if he had stayed with the Potters he would have been hated and unloved by his brother and his father, and eventually his mother would have joined in. But now he had a new mother and father, and new brothers. Bel, his father; Luss-okaa-chan, his mother; Levi-hentai, his annoying older brother; Mammon-nii, his very greedy older brother; Squalo, the brother that was _extremely_ fun to prank, no matter what; and Xanxus, his violent and cold older brother, but one that cared deeply for his family, no matter if they had an internal dispute.

Happily, he smiled—intent on enjoying the warmth for as long as he could. The raven-haired man opened a door in front of them, and they entered. However, instead of peace and quiet like Harry would have expected, there were shouts of "Ahoushi!" "Bakadera!" "TO THE EXTREME" "JYUUDAIME!" and others. They were witness to a food fight between five people, and food was flying everywhere. Harry saw a pancake get thrown at the man who had led them here, but he dodged. He and Luss-okaa-chan were behind the man, and Harry got the pancake full to his face. "Mou, Koneko-chan, daijoubu?" Luss-okaa-chan asked, rubbing Harry's head. "Shishi~ hai, Luss-okaa," he said, wrinkling his nose and pulling the pancake off of his face. Bel had seen this, and had one of his knives out, which he threw at one of the offenders. "Ushishishi~ don't hit the prince's Kitty, peasants!" he snapped, his grin looking rather irritated. A brunette, who was one of the only ones not taking part in the fight, looked at them. "Just ignore them," he said, honey brown eyes disapproving. "If they do anything, they'll be in trouble," Luss-okaa-chan moved to sit down beside the brunette, whereas the others, (Bel, Squalo, Levi, Xanxus, and the man with the sword) had joined in the fight. Mammon-nii had simply stayed on Luss-okaa-chan's shoulder the entire time.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi," Luss-okaa-chan said, smiling, holding Harry tightly. Just then, the man—Tsunayoshi, Harry reminded himself—noticed him. "Eto, Lussuria-san, who is that in your arms?" Luss-okaa-chan grinned, and ruffled Harry's messy hair. "Mou, this is Harry, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. "Koneko-chan?" Harry looked up at Luss-okaa-chan. "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's the Vongola Decimo~" Harry looked at Tsunayoshi, and saw that he looked rather disturbed. "Who're his parents?" Tsunayoshi asked finally. "Bel and I, naturally~!" (At this, Tsunayoshi went rather green. Why, Harry had no idea.)

"And how did Bel get him? I mean—" Luss-okaa-chan laughed. "He adopted Koneko-chan, Tsunayoshi~! Legally to~! I just took the spot of mother, ne, Koneko-chan?" Harry smiled up at Luss-okaa-chan. "Hai, Luss-okaa-chan," Tsunayoshi twitched. Harry looked at him. "Shishi~ are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun? You look green,"

Tsunayoshi nodded faintly. "H-hai, Harry-san. Though, if I may ask, why do they call you Kitty and Koneko-chan?" Harry grinned, in a way very reminiscent of Bel. "Shishi~ because, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

Tsunayoshi went very, very pale. "H-hai…" he whispered, looking even more disturbed. "Onegai, carry on,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tsunayoshi Sawada had been having a rather normal morning. Wake up, do some paperwork before breakfast to keep Reborn from shooting him, have some coffee, and head to breakfast. Of course, the normality of the morning was completely shattered when Reborn, in all of his wickedly sadistic ways, told him that the Varia would be visiting that morning.

So, he had asked Takeshi to wait for them and lead them to the dining room. However, while they were eating, Lambo had thrown some of his food at Hayato, who had thrown some of his back. Lambo had dodged, and Kyoya had gotten hit. Kyoya had thrown his plate at Hayato, and missed. Ryohei had been hit instead, and he began yelling about an "EXTREME FOOD FIGHT!". Mukuro had been dragged into it, so the only ones staying out of it were Tsuna, Reborn, and Chrome. Food was flying every which way, when Takeshi entered with the Varia. A pancake flew at Takeshi, who dodged, and Lussuria, who was just behind him, with _something_ in his arms, had been hit. At that, Tsuna called them over. "Just ignore them," he said, trying to keep from panicking. "If they do anything, they'll be in trouble," at this, he raised his voice slightly. He saw Mammon nod, as though happy with that, and wondered why. Lussuria moved to sit down, with Mammon on his shoulder and the _something_ in his arms. "Hello, Tsunayoshi," Lussuria said, smiling in his usual way. Just then, Tsunayoshi recognized that the _something_ in Lussuria's lap was a black haired child—a child that looked considerably like Bel. "Eto, Lussuria-san, who is that in your arms?" Lussuria grinned broadly, and ruffled the child's already messy black hair. "Mou, this is Harry, Tsunayoshi-kun. Koneko-chan?" the boy looked up at Lussuria. "This is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He's the Vongola Decimo~"

The boy—Harry—looked at him, and Tsuna shivered. The boy looked a great deal like Bel; it was scary. "Who're his parents?" he asked finally. "Me and Bel, of course~" Tsuna went green. Pictures flashed through his mind, and each one was more disturbing than the last—I mean, they were of Bel…and Lussuria…procreating. Of course, he began to panic even more. "And how did Bel get him? I mean—" Tsuna was _very_ grateful Lussuria had cut him off at that point, because he _really_ didn't want to have to wash his mind out with even more soap. "He adopted Koneko-chan~! Legally to~! I just took the spot of mother, ne, Koneko-chan?"

The boy smiled up at Lussuria. Tsuna suppressed a shudder. His smile looked like Bel's. A lot. "Hai, Luss-okaa-chan," Tsuna twitched. Now _that _was just plain_ scary_. "Shishi~ are you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun? You look rather green," Tsuna felt faint. 'Oh Kami-sama! There's two of them!' he thought inwardly. "H-hai, Harry-san. Though, if I may ask, why do they call you Kitty or Koneko-chan?"

Tsuna tried not to shiver when Harry grinned. He looked like a mini Bel, just with black hair. "Shishi~ because, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Tsuna felt the blood drain from his face. "H-hai," his voice was a whisper, his mind preoccupied by images of _two_ Bel's wreaking havoc. "Onegai, carry on,"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Breakfast had passed, and now Xanxus and Tsuna were in a meeting. Bel had taken custody of Harry, keeping him close. Squalo, Yamamoto-san (as Harry now knew), Hayato Gokudera (the silverette who had been yelling "JYUUDAIME" and "Ahoushi!" at breakfast), and Levi-hentai were with them, and Lussuria had gone off with the Vongola Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa (the one who had been yelling "TO THE EXTREME!" at breakfast) to spar. Mammon had simply drifted off somewhere—presumably to count his money, or make more.

Bel had been telling him of a prank they were going to pull on the male Co-Mist Guardian of the Vongola, Mukuro Rokudo, as they wandered (slowly) towards the end of the mansion where Mukuro Rokudo was most likely to be. Giggling and grinning impishly, the two princes proceeded with their plans.

This would be fun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours later, an enraged yell shook the mansion. Harry, Bel, Tsuna, and the others were all in lunch when Mukuro stalked in. Tsuna stared; Gokudera and Yamamoto grinned; Lambo and Ryohei laughed; Reborn, Hibari, Squalo, and Xanxus (though he would never admit it) smirked; Levi-hentai sniggered behind his hand; Lussuria gave a manly giggle; Mammon let out a disinterested "Myu"; and Harry and Bel? They were laughing their asses off.

The reason? Mukuro had Daemon Spade's haircut, color and all. Not only that, but he was dressed in a princess dress—bright, neon pink puffball dress, very much like what Princess Peach wore in that video game; gloves, umbrella, the whole lot. "Kufufu, who did this?" he asked, his face—for once—devoid of the knowing smirk that usually adorned it. The last time that happened had been when Daemon Spade had possessed both him and Chrome. And look what happened to him.

And the thing was, he didn't know who had done it! There were no tidbits showing who did it. It was as though they were illusions, but Mukuro would have known if they were. And even then, all illusions had a signature of the illusionist who had cast them. So, basically, Mukuro was murderous because not only could he not find the culprit, but he couldn't get his appearance back to normal, no matter how hard he tried!

His eyes locked onto the howling pair on the floor, and he spat. "Kufufu, I demand you put this right, prince," Bel grinned even wider. "Ushishishi~ The prince didn't do that, pineapple pervert~! Prince's Kitty did." Mukuro stared at the mini Bel, howling with creepy laughter.

"I am not a pineapple pervert, retard prince! And why are there two of you?" Bel simply patted the boy's head. "Ushishishi~ I am a true prince, perverted pineapple peasant~! Prince's Kitty is Prince's Kitty~ Ushishishi~"

Mukuro twitched. He knew Bel loved messing with people's minds. But now there were two Bels. Kami-sama, no one would be able to get out of a meeting with the two while still being sane, much less properly functioning!

"Just reverse it, retard prince," he hissed, glaring and wishing death at the prince. "Ushishishi~ Kitty, care to try?" Bel asked. "Shishi~ Of course, highness," the boy said, and he promptly threw a knife at Mukuro. It went through the umbrella, and Mukuro glared at the two even harder. "Kufufu, what do you think you are doing?" suddenly, he noticed that even the stoic Reborn had grinned openly after the kid had thrown the knife at him. Laughing, the two princes ran from the room. They may have loved messing with people's heads, but they weren't stupid enough to stay in that room with a supremely pissed off Mukuro Rokudo.

Mukuro glared furiously at everyone in the room. "What?" Hibari smirked even wider. He passed Mukuro a mirror. "Take a look, pineapple herbivore," Mukuro looked, and tore out of the room. Of course, being in a princess outfit, having Daemon Spade's haircut and hair color was bad enough. But having violet skin with 'I Belong to Hibari Kyoya' tattooed on his forehead? That was too far. Way too far.

So, naturally, Bel and Harry spent the rest of the day running from an enraged Mukuro—and probably making him doubt his sexuality several times as they went, but who cares about that?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Four Years Later_

Harry Potter, now more commonly known as Kitty or Koneko-chan, was running for his life. Why? He had pulled another prank on Squalo—this time he had managed to make it so that his shirt said "I'm Boss's boy—back off!" on the front. It had pissed him off to no end. So, naturally, he was running while Squalo tried to skewer him on the end of his blade; of course, he reacted by throwing knives at Squalo. Bel had shown him his trick of using wires as well—but he generally preferred using sharp objects like knives, short swords, tantos, Katanas, kunai, shuriken, etc. As long as it had a sharp edge, Harry liked using it.

Of course, he liked making things explode even more, especially when he used his Lightning Flame—it made really, _really_ big explosions.

(They had tested him and found out he had both a Mist Flame and a Lightning Flame—they didn't know if he had other Flames, but he certainly made enough trouble with just two. They didn't want to see what he could do with more)

They had also found out that he was a True Seer—he could see both possible futures and set futures. Of course, they used this to their advantage; they were the Varia, who wouldn't?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Albus Dumbledore sighed sadly as he realized that Harry Potter had not come to Hogwarts. When he had heard that the boy had been adopted, he had hoped that the boy's new parents would let him come to Hogwarts, but he had obviously been wrong. Now it was up to him to try and help Charlus prepare for young Tom to return.

Of course, Charlus being in Gryffindor helped a great deal with that. Imagine, if Charlus had been a Slytherin—trouble would have sprung up no matter how you looked at it.

Sadly, Albus Dumbledore stood up to make his customary start of term speech—hoping all the while that the other Potter twin was safe and sound, no matter where he was.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily Potter watched forlornly as her baby boy, Charlus talked happily at his house table. He had friends, good grades, everything she had hoped for. But she couldn't get the picture of her other baby boy, Harry, out of her head. 'He should be sitting there with his twin!' she thought, 'he should be happily talking the day away with friends, learning magic! But he isn't. And it's all our fault.'

She looked at James. Admittedly, they had let the fame go to their heads upon occasion. And thankfully, they had had Sirius and Remus to bring them back down to earth. However, she could not help but worry. 'Have we done the right thing?'

**/end/**

Omake—what happened when Harry turned Squalo's hair hot pink?

Squalo was having a nice, peaceful day. The retard prince and his mini had not bothered him that fine, fine morning. In fact, he was almost whistling with joy. He had taken a shower, and had washed his hair, long as it was. As he headed down to breakfast, he noticed the maids and servants whispering, pointing, and staring. He shook it off as the gossip of servants.

When he entered the dining room, he dodged the customary tequila glass, but when Boss glared at him in surprise, he was startled. "Trash, what did you do to your hair?" Squalo blinked. "Huh?" Bel sniggered. "Ushishishi~ I think he means your hair color, sharky~" he said, tossing him a hand mirror. Harry sat by him, only six years old, but looking very much like a mini Bel. Of course, he was outright laughing his ass off—and it was quickly pissing Squalo off. So when the child ran off, just as Squalo looked into the mirror, Squalo knew who had done it. He let out an enraged scream. His hair, his long, thick white hair, was hot pink!

And I'm not talking simply light, rosy pink, but hot, bubblegum pink!

With a shout, Squalo whipped around and went after the laughing mini-Bel. That kid was _dead_ when he got his hands on him!

**/end/**

**So, how do you like it? I really wanted to fit Harry meeting Tsuna into this Chapter, and if it didn't have enough Varia/10****th**** Gen meeting for you, don't worry, he'll be meeting them again—later though.**

**Anyways, as I said earlier, I going to have Harry go to Hogwarts in OotP—I just makes more sense to me.**

**Also, the results of the Poll so far are as follows:**

**The Varia: 5**

**Bel: 4**

**Arcobaleno: 3**

**Fran: 2**

**Tsuna-tachi: 2**

**Squalo: 2**

**Reborn: 2**

**Tsuna (just Tsuna): 1**

**Mammon: 1**

**Lal Mirch: 1**

**Lussuria: 0**

**Xanxus: 0**

**Please vote people! Also, just as an FYI, the Arcobaleno are aging normally from their baby states just like they are in the manga, so by the time Harry is fifteen, they'll be thirteen (excluding Lal, of course). **

**Also, Translations:**

**Koneko-chan—Kitten in Japanese**

**Daijoubu—are you alright?**

**Onegai—please**

**Jyuudaime—tenth**

**Hentai—pervert**

**Nii—honorific signifying that the person is a brother, or like a brother (like Nii-san)**

**Hai—yes **

**Anyways, R & R people!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayo, Minna-san! I'm back!**

**Anyways, this will mostly be a filler chapter—showing what Harry and Charlus are doing up until OotP. Anyways, hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Even if I keep trying…so you! Lawyers! Get away!**

Chapter 3—how are you doing?

_Harry: 11 years old_

Harry grinned as he moved fluidly, dodging his father's knives once again. He weaved through the wires, trying to focus like Mammon-nii had taught him. _"See the image, know the image, make it real"_ he repeated to himself mentally. Finally, his father grinned approvingly. "Ushishishi~ good, Koneko-chan~! Now, let's see how well you do with this~"

Harry restrained a giggle. He had gotten the general sense of bloodlust that all the Varia had—after all, how would they survive if they hated what they did?

_Charlus: 11 years old_

Charlus laughed happily with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, at the end of term feast. They had done it! They had saved the Sorcerer's Stone. They had stopped Quirrel, and Voldemort. Of course, Charlus thought, what else could you expect from the boy-who-lived?

However, as he looked up at his mother and father, Lily and James Potter, he felt a pang of emptiness. Like something was missing. Shaking off the feeling, he returned to laughing with his friends—not knowing that he would be feeling the pang even more, over the coming years.

_Harry: 12 years old_

Harry felt like he was floating, whiteness surrounding him as well as a feeling of calm. He looked around, seeing nothing but whiteness. However, he could feel a pull. Towards what? He asked himself. He did not know. But, for some reason, he felt like half of himself lay in that direction. Suddenly, that vision was replaced by sharp, tingling pain.

Sitting up, Harry groaned. "VOOOIII! Get up, brat!" it was Squalo. He was standing over him with a buzz baton. It was him that had woken Harry. However, it did give him great ideas for revenge upon Squalo!

Harry smirked as he got dressed. Time to plan some retribution.

_Charlus: 12 years old_

Charlus lay panting beside Ginny Weasley, the diary in front of him. He watched as Fawkes landed beside him. Charlus could feel the Basilisk venom creeping through his veins, burning and freezing at the same time.

"You did great, Fawkes," he said, his breathing speeding up as the venom came closer to his heart. "I just wasn't good enough,"

But Fawkes simply looked at the wound in his arm, and leaned over it. Charlus blinked, his vision getting blurry. "Wha-?" he froze as a tear fell from Fawkes' eye. "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers!" he said, feeling the burning and freezing sensation die away. His breathing rapidly returned to normal as Ginny woke.

Leaving, Fawkes carried him, Ginny, Ron, and an Obliviated Lockhart upwards. However, when they reached the girls lavatory, Charlus felt a sharp, tingling pain. It only lasted for a moment, but it put him on edge. And just as it faded, he felt that pang of emptiness again. He paused, uncomfortable. But a call from Ron urged him onwards; and he quickly forgot the feeling.

_Harry: 13 years old_

Harry blinked as Tsuna stood in front of him. "Do you, Harry, so swear to serve the Vongola?" Harry grinned, realizing what this was. "I do," he replied. "And do you accept the rules and laws of the Vongola, and the consequences of being a part of the Varia?"

"I do,"

"Then by my right as Vongola Decimo, you are from this day forth a Varia Officer—wear the uniform with pride," Tsuna smiled sadly at him as he said this. Harry grinned as Bel placed the Varia coat on his shoulders—signifying he was an officer. After all, he had been carrying out missions for years now. This just made it official.

Of course, when they later did the customary Flame Test, Tsuna (and almost everyone else) twitched. Harry had Lightning Flames, Mist Flames, Storm Flames, and naturally, Cloud Flames. Great, just _great_. He could now make even better explosions. (Harry was very, very happy with this)

Of course, no one saw the odd little blip on the side of the screen. If they did, they ignored it. After all, with the Vongola, things were naturally a bit strange—you just ignored it and made the best of it.

(They later regretted this, as Harry uber-pranked everyone, causing screams of rage to be heard for miles around)

However, later on, Harry felt a pang, and with it, a rush of nearly heart-stopping terror. He passed it off as simply his imagination.

_Charlus: 13 years old_

Charlus ran from Remus Lupin, fear pumping through his veins. He had nearly reached the lake…nearly there…keep running! Finally, he reached the lake. However, he saw himself, Sirius, and Pettigrew being tormented by the Dementors. As he watched himself fall to the ground, he rushed out, an incantation on his lips. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Later, however, he pondered the powerful pang that had ripped at him while he was running. He had been having them more frequently as of late, but he dared not talk to his parents about it. Mum wouldn't understand, and Dad…well his dad had become more pressuring, forcing Charlus to become better. Charlus had seen this before, when his Mum and Dad had let the fame get to their heads, and he knew better than to try and talk to his father now.

He refused to tell Dumbledore, simply because the old man would hide things from him, and he _would not_ have this hidden from him. So for now, he let it be—but he would be looking into this soon.

_Harry: 14 years old_

Harry had been running from Squalo after one of his pranks when he felt it. That pang of emptiness—and he knew what from—and excruciating pain. Images flashed before his eyes, of someone who looked very much like him, but not, pinned to a gravestone; a dead boy dressed in yellow and black; a graveyard, and a cauldron; dizzying green light; and _pain_. His twin—Charlus William Potter, the one he had left to be treated well and defeat Voldemort—was in pain. He knew that since they were twins—one soul, two bodies—they were linked inescapably. However, he also knew that James, his biological father, had been letting the fame go to his head, and had begun to push Charlus harder—forcing him to be better, even resorting to being physically violent to get Charlus to improve.

Lady Time had shown him these things, knowing that they would never change, no matter what. He had known the consequences of leaving his twin, but he had hoped that eventually Charlus would forgive him.

So, when he woke to see Bel hovering worriedly (and decidedly out of character) over his bed, he told his adoptive father everything. Magic, his twin, everything. Despite the mask that both of them wore with everyone else, they were completely open with each other. So Bel patted his son's messy hair, understanding—if only slightly. He may have hated his twin, Rasiel, for being the eldest and being the heir, but on some level Rasiel's death had broken him.

However, when they left that room, they showed none of the worry that they felt. They simply grinned their creepy grins, and kept up their mask—despite the pain it brought to keep most people out. After all, only people who could get past the mask deserved to see past it, right?

_Charlus: 14 years old_

Charlus was blank as he watched Professor Moody lead him into the castle. Reaching out, he sought the comfort of the bond he knew existed between him and someone else—his twin. He had looked up everything he could that even resembled what he had been feeling, and eventually managed to get Lily to tell him about his brother, earlier in the year.

He froze as Moody mentioned the graveyard. He hadn't mentioned a graveyard, whatsoever. "Professor, I didn't mention anything about a graveyard," he said tremulously.

As Moody moved to kill him, Dumbledore broke in the door. Moody was tied down to the chair, and Snape poured veritaserum into his mouth. Charlus shivered as he saw Moody transform into his real form—Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Creepy, was his only thought. However, once Barty Crouch Jr. was hauled off to Azkaban, Charlus felt exhaustion creep over him. "Sleep, Charlus." He heard Dumbledore murmur. "Everything will be all right," and so, the fourth year of Charlus William Potter came to an end, and the summer began.

Little did he know, everything would change that summer—after all, they were headed to Italy for the summer holidays. Italy, home of the Strongest Mafia Family in the world—the Vongola.

**/end/**

**I sorry for it being so short, but I hope you can forgive me!**

**Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be Harry, Charlus, Lily and James meeting.**

**Also, they both have younger siblings—Jasper and Julie Potter, who are 13 (Jasper) and nine (Julie) respectively. **

**These two will be introduced in the next chapter, so I hope you can forgive me.**

**Also, the appearances of Harry and Charlus:**

**Harry:**

**Lean, but rather short compared to most of the Varia. Brilliant emerald eyes, but they are hidden most of the time by his bangs. His hair is very messy, kind of a mix between Present!Bel's and TYL!Bel's hair. He also wears the TYL! Varia uniform, with a green and black striped shirt. He enjoys cutting people up with sharp objects as well as explosions. **

**Charlus:**

**Between lean and chubby, and a few inches taller than Harry; he has hazel-green eyes, and messy hair that is generally short cropped. He is in Gryffindor, and his favorite color is red, so he often wears it. His face is more masculine than Harry's is, taking after James where Harry took after Lily.**

**By the time I'll have placed this down, I should have edited Chapter 2, so reread that pls!**

**R & R please!**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayo, minna-san! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**In answer to a few questions:**

**Yes, Fran will most likely be going with Harry no matter who wins the poll, and yes, they will be (sorta) best friends. Also, if they are paired, it will be fluff. Probably badly done fluff, 'cause I have absolutely no romantic experience aside from reading about it. Aside from that, the pairings will either be canon or gen—probably something different for Tsu-kun, simply because I like him. **

**Also, since this is my first fanfic, criticism is welcome, but flames will be use to roast Byakuran's marshmallows. Please tell me if you have any ideas, and if you think there's something that can be edited to make this fic a bit better. I'm still only a fledgling writer, and I would like to point out that any inconsistencies and incongruities are my own alone—'cause I have no beta reader. So if you have anything to point out, please tell me.**

**Also, TNM-Writer, thank you very much! As I said earlier I am a newbie to Fanfiction, so I have difficulty'fleshing out' the characters and making them realistic. So thank you so much for your opinion and I am planning to reread the previous chapters to try and make it better!**

** Anyway, enjoy the chapter—it's longer than my previous ones!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, despite my attempts. Guess I'll just have to try again next time…*pouts unhappily***

**Final Word Count: 4,561**

Chapter 4—Reunited Twins

Charlus Potter looked around in awe. They were in Italy for the summer, and were staying in one of the smaller towns. It was beautiful, and they knew it. "Boo!" Charlus yelped and whipped around, wand out. "Sorry mate! Put the wand down!" Ron Weasley—Charlus' best mate—said, holding his hands up as the wand was pointed towards his throat. Charlus' winced. Ever since what happened in the graveyard in June, he had been jumpy. (What he didn't know was that he had PTSD, or Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder coupled with a slight DID problem—then again, every time they [he and Lily] went to a psychiatrist, the psychiatrist ended up running out of the room screaming. Hey! It wasn't his fault his Slytherin side was a sadist!)

Of course, his father, James Potter, hadn't helped in the least with his unpredictable mood swings. He had been pressuring Charlus to do better, and had taken to being physically violent (read: hitting him upside the head so hard he nearly fell over) when he got something wrong. James had told him not to tell Lily about their training sessions, calling it their 'guy secret' (read: do it or I'll beat the crap out of you). So, being the traumatized kid he was, Charlus did as he was told.

Now, however, he could be free from his father and be a kid for once.

However, on the way here while James was asleep, he had asked about his brother. Charlus let his mind wander back to those memories while Ron and Hermione led him around.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Charlus sat beside his mother, his father having fallen asleep in his chair a couple rows over. Charlus glanced at Lily, wondering whether to voice his question. Her bright red hair and vibrant emerald green eyes made him think that his father was extremely lucky to have met her. Taking a deep breath, he made up his mind. "Mum?" _

"_Yes, honey?" Charlus paused, getting his nerve together. "Tell me about my brother, please?" he coupled this question with his ultimate technique—the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom (known as the greatest enemy of the upstanding parent since Time Began). _

_Lily looked at her son, and too late, tried to wrench her eyes away. Crumbling, she sighed. "Well, he was very much like you. Black hair as dark as night,"—at this she gently carded her fingers through Charlus' hair—"but with brilliant green eyes. As your father said when he first saw him, _my_ eyes." Charlus listened, enraptured with her description of his twin. "He was so very odd though—always acting very knowingly, as though he always knew what someone was going to do. It made your father and I worry, up until the very day we dropped him off at the orphanage. Of course, I only found out later _why_ he had that look." _

_Charlus pulled back from where he had leaned against her, looking at her eagerly. "Why, mum?" Lily smiled sadly. "He was just like your grandmum, Dorea—a True Seer—very, very rare. But it ran in the blood, it seems. I tried to convince James to take him back, but his mind was set. He didn't want Harry back, not until you both were eleven. Even then, I don't think your father would have taken Harry back—not willingly at least. _

"_It scared me, leaving Harry all alone in an orphanage at four years old—that's why you can't really remember him you know—and I fought as hard as I could against it. But James was dead-set to do it, and Albus took James' side: leave Harry in the orphanage until he was eleven, then take him back after he was reintroduced to the Wizarding World. However, I knew that it wouldn't work. I could feel it in my very bones—mother's instinct if you will. I knew that if Harry was forced to leave, he would never forgive us. Not even if he knew it would happen."_

_Charlus leaned against his mother, letting himself be entranced in her storytelling. He could just picture his twin—skinny, raven-haired, vibrant emerald eyes, a near copy of himself. Smiling happily, he relaxed and let Lily tell him everything about his twin that she knew. _

_~END FLASHBACK~_

"—lus! Charlus! You with us, mate?" Charlus was brought back to reality by Ron's voice. "Uh, yeah," Hermione furrowed her brow, frowning. "Are you alright? You looked as though you were thinking about something," Charlus grinned sheepishly. "Nothing, 'Mione, nothing. Don't worry about it."

Hermione frowned deeper, but let it go. They continued in silence until they reached a wharf with warehouses lining it. **(I know it's cliché, but I couldn't think of anything else)** The sun was in the west, just beginning to set.

"Wow," Hermione breathed, looking out at the water reflecting the sunlight. Charlus shifted, not feeling entirely comfortable as random facts began to prod to the forefront of his head. **(This happens to me all the time—it can be really strange to be talking about one thing when all of a sudden, you remember something like 'perforated paper is strongest at the perforation'. It can really distract you!)**

However, all of a sudden, an explosion rocked the wharf. Hermione shrieked and Ron yelped. Charlus took a dive to the ground, drawing his wand. When they looked up, they saw a warehouse not that far down the wharf in flames, smoke rising like a pillar of blackness against the pale blue sky. Men wearing black suits came running out of the explosion, chasing after a figure. Said figure was dressed mostly in black, with some white.

But, just as the men drew closer to the figure, he vanished into thin air.

Charlus' eyes widened. That shouldn't be possible! All of a sudden, one of the men fell, blood spilling from his mouth as a knife buried itself in his neck. The men whipped around, but another at the other end of the group fell, convulsing. "What the hell?! Find him, you idiots! Find him!"

Charlus flinched as he heard the yells, and watched as the scene seemed to be painted red. A figure dressed in black—the same figure from earlier, Charlus noted—appeared out of thin air and began to run rife through the men, blood spattering everywhere.

Charlus faintly felt himself being dragged to his feet as Ron yelled at him to 'Get a grip!'. But everything was strangely muted, his vision tinted red; he could hear his heart pounding, terror gripping his body. He was vaguely aware of Ron dragging him alongside him towards Hermione, who was running towards the figure, screaming at him to stop.

But just as they caught up with her, she stopped dead. She was trembling as the last man fell to the ground, eyes glazed in death. Charlus looked up, trying to pull himself together, even as everything came back in full sound and color. The figure laughed lightly, sounding slightly insane as it did so. Scruffy black hair with long bangs covering most of the upper face; a thick black jacket with a white fur ruff; and from behind the bangs Charlus spotted one brilliant green eye. The color of his mother's eyes.

"Shishi~ what are peasants doing here~?" the figure said, licking its lips. Its face was spattered with blood, and there was a knowing quality about the green eye. Hermione shuddered and whimpered, her wand dropping to the ground. Ron seemed frozen to the spot, his face pale. Charlus was dazed when he saw that eye. "Shishi~ answer me, peasants~" the figure demanded, its patience obviously disappearing quickly. Ron gulped and raised his wand, trying to put on a brave face in front of the destruction in front of him. "S-stay away," he said, his voice trembling. Charlus froze, images flashing in front of his eyes.

Sickly green light glowing, hitting a young man (_Cedric-is-dead);_ a rat-like man cutting his arm, reciting a verse (_stay-away)_; a pale, snake-faced man with brilliant red eyes touching his scar on his forehead, causing excruciating pain to wrack his body (_why-me?)_.

Without noticing, he sank to his knees, too caught up in his flashback. In his state, he didn't notice the red light flashing behind the figure, nor the figure collapsing. He didn't notice arms wrapping around him, nor did he notice his mother rocking him back and forth, tears spilling from her emerald eyes.

For he was too caught up in his memories of the past as his heart pounded like a drum in his ears to register these things.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry had been in a small town in Italy with his partner—Fran (he kind of wondered in his rather screwed up head as to _why_ they had two illusionists, not including him)—to assassinate a target. It was supposed to be an easy kill, nice and simple so that Fran wouldn't be too overwhelmed, despite his seeming apathy.

But, Harry being Harry, everything became much, _much_ more complicated. (Well, actually, it was completely screwed up, but he ignored that.)

They had just performed the hit when a rival family, the Dissonanza Famiglia, interfered. They had fought, he and Fran annoying their opponents more than actually thought possible. (needless to say, the paperwork caused by the fight would make Xanxus want to kill them)

Harry, in his _infinite wisdom_, had decided to end the fight with a bang. So he pushed Fran out of the area, telling him to go back to the hotel. Fran had shrugged and left, simply stating, "Just come back, Harry-sempai,"

Harry had lit one of his more _volatile_ explosives, and threw it at his attackers (haha, Gokudera style!). Of course, he forgot he was in the vicinity, and ended up being thrown by the blast.

So he ran. He ran 'cause s**t had just hit the fan.

Which led to his current situation. Inwardly, he cursed himself for not remembering the dream he had had last night, but who would blame him? He had been having fun with his bombs! **( A/N: *sweatdrops* I think many people would, Harry-kun…)**

Standing over the last person he had killed, the blood still staining his knife, he looked at the trio in front of him. A bushy-haired brunette who had dropped the stick she had been carrying, shivering and whimpering at the sight of him—though that could be because of the blood and dead bodies…nah, probably him; a ginger holding a similar stick in his hand, but only loosely; and a black-haired kid, with hazel-green eyes looking severely dazed. 'Probably first time in combat,' Harry noted absently. "Shishi~ what are peasants doing here~?" he asked, licking his lips to clear them of the metallic taste of blood. Twitching irritably at being ignored, Harry asked again, flicking the knife for further emphasis. "Shishi~ answer me, peasants~" he demanded.

The ginger raised his stick, gulping. "S-stay away," his voice was trembling, the sign of fear. Harry restrained one of his insane grins. The brat was scared of him!

Harry noted that the black-haired brat had frozen up, eyes glazing. Ignoring that, he returned his attention to the ginger, throwing the knife at him. The black-haired brat sank to his knees as Harry began to feel the pulse of adrenaline in his veins, his heart beating faster.

Harry heard footsteps coming up rapidly from behind him, and shifted just as he heard someone yell an odd word. "STUPIFY!" a red jet of light soared over his head. Harry grinned viciously, letting his bloodlust take control. He leapt upwards, using some boxes to help him, and got up to the roof of the warehouse next to the one he had just blown up. He laughed insanely as the people rushed to the trio of brats. One black-haired man glared up at him. "STUPIFY!" he yelled, and Harry ducked lightly. Harry giggled. "Shishi~ Kitty thinks the Doggy peasant should calm down~! Kitty didn't do anything to Bratty peasant Trio, ne~?" (I'm not going to deny it: living with the Varia has seriously messed him up, but he will have some traits of the others)

As the man seemed enraged by this remark, as well as stunned, Harry raised his voice. "Bye-bye, Trash!" he used his Mist Flames to make it seem as if he disappeared into thin air, a trick he had used earlier. He sprinted off towards their hotel, dwelling silently upon the hazel-green eyed brat. When he reached the room, he was greeted by Fran. "Are you alright, Harry-sempai?" the green-haired boy asked, seemingly apathetic. Harry grinned, "Fine, Froggy," Fran twitched.

Harry walked past him, intent on a shower. Fran glared—as best as he could while still being apathetic—at his back. Harry called over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom. "I know you're glaring, Froggy~" Fran's eyes widened slightly before he shook his head slightly. "Note to self: Harry-sempai knows everything."

In the bathroom, Harry sighed quietly, letting his mask slip slightly. "I wish, Froggy. I wish."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry was truly screwed up in the head, and he knew it. It wasn't just because he lived with the Varia (that too, but…). It was because of his abilities. He could see the future, yes, but it came at a price. Unlike with the Sky Arcobaleno—Luce, Aria, and Yuni—he didn't have a curse to hold off the effects of seeing the future. There was a _reason_ True Seers were rare. They usually died before they reached the age of fifteen.

This was because of the strain on the body—you could see, but the body took a certain strain. Of course, it wasn't just the body that took the strain, but the mind as well. If you didn't have _someone_ help you sort out your visions, you _would_ die, and no one would be able to help you; simply because the body and mind shut down from stress. He had known this since he was ten, having had Lady Time, Lord Space, and Dimension (he never could figure out whether Dimension was male or female) explain it to him. You weren't just born with the ability; you had to be able to bear it as well. Of course, this was for True Seers. Other Seers, ones who only saw the possible futures or only saw concrete futures lived much longer (hence Trelawney). Meditation to replenish your life force from the Ambient Energy of the Planet helped, but there was only so much the body could take.

And Harry, while being stronger than many, (who had actually made it to their fifteenth birthday) knew his body was slowly failing. He could _feel _his body giving out on him, and he intuitively _knew_ that he most likely wouldn't make it past his twentieth birthday. His twenty-fifth at most.

Of course, his father, Bel, knew this as well: he couldn't hide _anything_ from his father, no matter how hard he tried. Harry had yet to tell the rest of the Varia, his family, simply because they would worry. He _hated _to hurt his family, and he knew that telling them would hurt. So, for now, he kept the secret to himself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlus woke the next morning feeling very, very achy. His entire body seemed to be complaining, and he groaned. "Charlus!" his mom's voice rang out, relief palpable. Painfully, he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by his mom. "Don't you dare, young man! How do you feel?" Charlus grimaced, and replied hoarsely. Luckily for his mom, Hufflepuff side was in control (**I said he had DID—Dissociative Identity Disorder, or Multiple Personality Disorder, so don't kill me! And also, credit to sakurademonalchemist for this idea of naming his personalities after the houses!)**. "Achy, really, really achy,"

His mom let out a relieved laugh. "Thank God, Charlus. I was scared I had lost you," Charlus smiled wanly. "Well, you haven't," his mom engulfed him in a tight hug. "I know, and I still thank God, Charlus. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Charlus winced as his mom tightened her grip slightly. "Er, mom," he said, trying to shift away. "Oh, sorry," she said, releasing him and wiping at her emerald eyes. They sat in silence for a moment, before Charlus opened his mouth. "So, who was the guy from the exploding warehouse?" his mom tensed slightly. "We're not sure, honey. We asked around, and all we got was that he was most likely part of the Italian Mafia, but that's it." Just then, the door opened. "Um, Mrs. Potter?" it was Hermione and Ron. Hermione carried a tray filled with food, and the aroma made Charlus' mouth water. "We thought we'd bring some food,"

Charlus tried to sit up, and his mom helped him. "Thank you, Ron, Hermione, and please call me Lily," Hermione and Ron's eyes lit up as they saw he was awake. "Charlus! You're awake, mate!" Ron exclaimed, sitting down on the end of the bed. Hermione placed the tray in his lap and sat down on his other side from where Lily was sitting. He looked down happily at the food—a steak, mashed potatoes, mixed vegetables and an obviously fresh-from-the-oven biscuit. He grabbed the fork and knife and started on the steak, trying to keep from drooling at the heavenly aroma.

"So, how you feeling, mate?" Ron asked, and Charlus gulped down the piece of steak he was currently chewing. "Achy, mate; really, really, achy," Ron chuckled lightly, relieved at his best friend not being hurt. Hermione whacked his arm lightly, glowering at him. "Of course! How did you think he felt, Ron? Like he'd just been hit by a Cheering Charm?" Ron winced and rubbed at his arm. "Didn't need to hit me you know, 'Mione," Hermione snorted. "Of course I did," she said, adopting the bossy, know-it-all tone she had often used in their first year. Charlus nearly choked on the piece of steak he had been swallowing when she did that. Lily patted his back, and he gasped out, "Damn Ron, you're whipped!"

Ron and Hermione turned red, blushing furiously as Lily laughed openly. "Oh, good one, honey," Charlus grinned at their embarrassment as the two sputtered. "Thanks, Mum," he and Lily shared a grin. Prepare, Ron, Hermione; Team Matchmaker is on the move.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Albus Dumbledore was looking through his personal library, trying to find something to help his favorite grandson. He had just received news yesterday that Charlus had, in a way, been attacked. A warehouse on a wharf had exploded, and Charlus, Ron, and Hermione had been confronted by the perpetrator after they had killed people in front of them. He had been feverishly working since yesterday, attempting to find _something_ to be able to find the perpetrator, to bring them to justice. The portraits of his predecessors watched him sadly before one spoke up. "Albus, try looking into scrying," Albus sat up suddenly, hitting his head on a shelf. "Of course! Thank you, Esmeralda," he looked around and grabbed the nearest books on scrying before summoning the others he had. He walked over to his desk and settled down to read, his mind on one thing.

_Whoever hurt my grandson will pay._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

James Potter seethed. His son, his pride and joy, had been beaten by a muggle! A bloody muggle! His hazel eyes narrowed. His son had been hurt, whoever did this would pay. First, of course, was the matter that his son needed more training…

James Potter sat down, and began to write to an old friend. It was time to step up his son's training. He needed to be ready.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sat up the next morning, throwing a knife at Fran. Fran held a bucket in his hands, and Harry was dripping wet. "Ow, Harry-sempai that hurts," he said monotonously, pulling out the knife, bending it and throwing it away. "Ka-ching~ don't do that, Froggy!" Harry snapped, readying another knife. Fran left before Harry could throw another knife, an almost-smile quirking his lips.

_Oh yes. Teasing Harry-sempai was fun. Very fun indeed._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry stared out the window testily. They were driving towards the mansion, and the taxi driver seemed a little…uneasy from the Killer Intent Harry was leaking. Fran sat neutrally beside him, his mint green eyes staring blankly ahead. He had been testy since that morning, with Fran's very _rude_ awakening. Harry made note of where they were, and spoke up. "Shishi~ here's fine, peasant," the taxi driver flinched. "A-ah, are you sure, Mr…?" Harry smirked viciously. "Shishi~ yes, peasant!" the taxi driver pulled over, and the two got out.

Fran and Harry had only one bag, which Harry made Fran carry. They walked the rest of the way to the base, knowing that a taxi driver could _not_ be allowed to spill their location. Of course, if he had been allowed to know, Harry would have killed him—after all, dead men told no secrets; but then again, what would they do with the taxi?

Once they reached the mansion, Harry was promptly glomped by Lussuria, who was known as 'Big Sis Luss', or to Harry, Luss-okaa-chan. Of course, Fran was subjected to the same, with Lussuria smirking slightly. Harry felt rather confused at that—why would Luss-okaa-chan be smirking?

Harry shifted uncomfortably and leaned to the left, barely dodging a knife thrown by his father. Harry turned to see Bel smirking victoriously. Harry turned and saw that Fran had been hit. "Ow, Bel-sempai, that hurt," Harry snorted and went up to his father. "Shishi~"

"Ushishishi~"

"Shishi~"

Bel slung his arm around his (adopted) son and drew him up to their shared room. After he closed the door, Bel turned to his son, letting his smile drop into a worried expression. "Ushishishi~ are you alright?" his worry was masked by his usual laugh.

Harry sat tiredly on his bed (he still didn't know _how_ on earth Bel managed that), and sighed. "Shishi~ not so well, father," Bel sat down beside him, and let his mask drop completely. "What do you mean?" Harry sighed heavily and flopped backwards. "I _feel_ old, father. I may not look it, but my body is dying, failing. I knew this would happen, but not so soon. Really, I feel like I'm thirty rather than fifteen,"

Bel shifted and placed Harry's head on his lap. "Then I'll be by your side every step of the way," he said, carding his long, pianists fingers through Harry's messy black locks. Harry leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling. "Every step?" he asked. "Every step," Bel assured his (adopted) son. Harry smiled, a truly happy smile, and relaxed, letting himself slowly fall asleep. "I love you, father,"

Bel smiled tenderly at his son, and leaned down, softly kissing his forehead. "As I love you, son,"

This was something they very rarely let themselves have—a chance to relax and show their more positive emotions; if only in front of each other. Bel watched as his son slipped into the warm arms of sleep before clenching his jaw. No matter how he tried to harden his heart against it, it still hurt; the fact that sooner, rather than later, he would lose his son—a person so close to his own heart that Harry's hurt was his own. Bel wondered idly if this was what he and Rasiel could have been under different circumstances—close enough that one's hurt was the other's hurt. Shaking that thought away, he kissed his son's forehead once again, treasuring the time he had with his precious person.

"As I love you, my son."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlus grinned as Ron and Hermione began sniping at each other once again. He glanced at his mother, and they shared a mischievous look. "You know, they say that people who argue a lot actually really like each other, Ron, Hermione~" Charlus sang out, enjoying the looks on their faces as they blushed scarlet. "_We do not!"_ they chorused, before glaring at each other. Charlus and Lily shared another look before bursting out laughing. _"What's so funny?!"_ the two just shook their heads, trying to stifle the laughs tumbling from their mouths.

**/end/**

**So, how was it? I know that Bel was OOC at the end, but it was rather necessary, 'cause I can't see Bel showing care while in character. Anyway, this is the chapter where Charlus and Harry meet, but next chapter will show Dumbles tracking Harry down and showing up in the middle of a meal—I read this crossover called Pineapple Samba that I got this idea from-Jamesie-boy will be calling in his friend, and we'll be seeing Tsu-kun again.**

**Also, just for fun, here's a riddle some of you might recognize:**

**What can you see, and yet cannot see?**

**Try and solve it! (the phrasing is different from the original, but the answer is the same!)**

**Also, the translation of the Italian family is basically the Discord Family, funny, huh?**

**Anyway, see you next time! R & R please~**

**Ja ne, minna-san!  
~Happy Camper27**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohayo, Minna-san! Sorry this took so long!**

**Here are some answers to questions that were asked of me:**

**What I meant by 'beaten' was defeated, beaten in a contest, etc. I use a lot of words that have double meanings, so if you re-read that chapter with that in mind, it should make more sense.**

**Also, I will only be doing gen pairings with a Fran/Harry friendship. I have no romantic experience, so any romance would most likely be really, really, **_**really**_** bad fluff. It will be Canon for HP with Ron/Hermione, James/Lily. For KHR, I **_**might**_** put hints of a Tsuna pairing, maybe not. Who knows, ne?**

**Also, James got worked up because 1) he's been under a great deal of stress, what with Voldy back and having to work with the order and so on and he also got a garbled version of what happened, and 2) I just wanted it that way. *smiles smugly***

**It's pretty much the same for Dumbledore, and I think you'll like what this chapter has in store. Ooh! That rhymed! *giggles***

**Gomen, I'm kinda hyper and insane. (When I'm hyper I'm like a Mexican jumping bean!)**

**Also, all of my stories are self-beta'd. So, I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot!**

**Final Word Count: 2,593**

Chapter 5—Scrying

Harry was enjoying a (non)typical Vongola morning at the main Vongola mansion. Mostly due to the fact that the Varia and the Decimo generation were in the same house as one another, causing a higher caliber of destruction than was normally seen in either the Vongola mansion or the Varia HQ…

Anyway, being the late riser he was, he simply lazed in his bed, enjoying the warmth, shouts of violence, and explosions' signaling that fighting was underway on the floors below him. When he finally did get up in time for breakfast (it was a miracle no one had had to come up and get him and Mammon—they were notorious for being late risers) it was to the sight of the Varia and the Decimo generation all looking a bit…singed, to say the least. Mammon was not included in this for the simple fact that he had been asleep and had just risen, along with Harry.

Harry grinned a s**t-eating grin and spoke lightly. "Shishi~ looks like the Puppy lost control of himself," the named 'Puppy', also known as Hayato Gokudera, glared poison at the fifteen year old. But Harry merely turned around, ignoring him and heading to breakfast with Mammon on his shoulder. Pausing, he turned back to the group of singed individuals. "Shishi~ have the peasants even eaten yet?" they all twitched, reminded of their growling stomachs. "Shishi~ better get to it~"

Of course, as they tried to make their way up to breakfast/lunch, it didn't _quite_ work that way.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ten minutes later a group of heavily singed, beaten up, tired, scratched, traumatized, and _hungry_ Mafioso made their way to the dining room. They entered to see Harry and Mammon enjoying a hearty breakfast, causing their stomachs to complain even more loudly.

Irritably the Varia and Decimo generation settled down, with Tsuna and Xanxus (thankfully) sitting apart with Gokudera and Squalo sitting on their right sides. It was quickly degenerating into the customary food fight (everyone was a _very_ fast eater aside from Xanxus—he enjoyed eating slowly, just to piss people off.) when a loud _crack_ sounded through the room.

A group of people appeared with no warning, and in an instant, they were pinned with weapons pointing to vital areas. Harry had pinned a man with messy black hair, much like his own he noted absently, and hazel eyes with one of his knives to the man's throat. A flash of recognition flickered through his mind as he saw the man. The man was James Potter.

Harry's biological father.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure this will work, Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked the aged Headmaster of Hogwarts, her lips tight with worry and doubt. "Of course he is, Minnie!" James Potter said, before flinching away from the icy glare directed his way from Minerva. It was well known she hated being called that.

"Yes, Minerva. I am sure this will lead us to the person we are looking for." Albus Dumbledore replied, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses. "But what happens then?" Lily Potter spoke up, worry coloring her tone. "We stun him and take him back to headquarters, Lily," Albus said, peering over his glasses at her with the air of a kindly grandfather.

Lily nodded absently, looking around at the people Albus had gathered for this. Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, her, James, Minerva, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Hestia Jones were all present, and Lily shivered. Why did Albus think they would need all of these people for? It scared her to think of it.

"Now, I will activate the spell that will allow us to apparate to the person's location," Albus announced, waving his wand. Lily suddenly felt like she was being pulled through a plastic tube about six times too small, and with a pop and a wave of nausea, they appeared in what appeared to be a dining room. They only got a glance around them before they were pinned to the ground, walls and other things by weapons. Lily herself was being held by a man with black hair and hard, hazel eyes, who was holding a very _real_ sword to her throat—the edge lying lightly on the thin membrane of her throat, ready to slit her throat if necessary.

"Who are you?" the demand came from a tall, handsome-looking young man with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. The man beside him growled, his red eyes burning with rage and something else Lily couldn't quite place. "Che, you should let us kill 'em, trash," he snapped at the brown-haired man, glaring at them all while fingering a pistol he carried in clear view. Lily gulped as Albus spoke up. "We are here for someone, and we can explain, if you'll release us for the moment,"

The man's brown eyes narrowed. "That is not what I asked," it wasn't a question, it was a statement of hard, iron-clad fact, and the tone in which he spoke it chilled Lily to the bone. (She didn't know it, but he was speaking in the 'boss voice' that all Vongola Bosses had—perfect for keeping violent Guardians in line and quiet too!)

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School in Scotland. If you'd let us up, I'd tell you more," Albus replied, obviously trying maneuver his way out of their sticky situation. "Let them up, but disarm them," the man said coolly, eyeing them carefully. The man holding her down loosened his grip on her, and his eyes sent a clear message. _Hand over any weapons._ (un)Luckily, her wand had been thrown out of her grip when she had been flung against the wall, and she held her hands up to show that she had no weapons. She held stock still as he patted her down lightly, being rather decent about it and not as…disrespectful and perverted…as he could have been.

He nodded to the brown-haired man when he was done, and she was released. She stood shakily, the adrenaline and fear turning her legs to jelly. She noticed that another had stayed by the brown-haired man, a young woman with purple hair that looked like a…pineapple…and carrying a trident. Once they were all searched and released, they were seated on one side of the table that was in the room while the brown-haired man and the others with him sat opposite—or stood with the red-eyed man who looked incredibly annoyed with them, the brown-haired man, or just the world in general.

The brown-haired man sat directly across from Albus, with a silverette on his right and the man who had pinned her on his left. "Now, explain." It wasn't a request, Lily noted, it was a command. "I am Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus began. "And yes, magic does exist. If I had my wand I could show you," he said, sending a look at the brown-haired man. "No,"

Albus sent a look at the man that said he was very disappointed in him. The man's brown eyes narrowed coldly as the red-eyed man snorted. "Che, like we would give you a weapon, scum,"

Minerva flared. "Show him some respect! He is the most powerful wizard in the world!" a man with purple hair in the same style as the girl Lily had seen earlier spoke up, a taunting smirk on his face. "Kufufu, he isn't very powerful without his stick, now is he? He's just an old man," the brown-haired man raised his hand, and spoke quietly. "Continue your explanation,"

"Many years ago, a Dark wizard by the name of Voldemort"—here, he ignored several flinches from the witches and wizards around him—"and as he rose to power, he killed mercilessly those who got in his way of killing all non-magical people in the world. Until, that is, he tried to kill the Potters. The Killing Curse rebounded upon him that night, marking the Potters' son, Charlus, as the one that killed him, Charlus becoming known as the Boy-Who-Lived."

One of the people standing behind the red-eyed man laughed coldly, their messy blond hair concealing their eyes. "Ushishishi~ what a stupid name for a stupid peasant," Lily twitched and glared at the man. "Urusai, fake-prince!" surprisingly, it was the silverette who retorted. A knife flew past, embedding into the table. "Ushishishi~ I am a real Prince, Puppy-peasant," the brown-haired man once again raised his hand and both men stopped. The brunette then gestured to Albus to continue.

"While in Italy on summer vacation, young Charlus and his two friends were attacked by someone in this room. We wish to discuss this with the offender." The brunette remained impassive. "And you want me to do what, exactly?"

"Call them forward, let us talk to them. In fact, we have a description," Albus said, blue eyes twinkling. "The person in question has black hair that covers his eyes and green eyes," the man twitched. "Maa, looks like Harry-sempai is in trouble," a mint-haired boy/man with a frog hat on his head said apathetically.

"Harry?" Albus said, leaning forward. "Shishi~ none of your business, old-peasant," said a boy/man with messy black hair that covered his eyes, showing a knife in his hand. "And what do you expect us to do about it?" asked the brunette, effectively drawing their attention back to him. "Excuse me, Mr…?" Nymphadora Tonks spoke up, shifting uncomfortably with her violet hair standing out brightly. The brunette blinked at her as realization seemed to pass over his face. "Ah, yes, I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, and this," he gestured to the silverette, "is Hayato Gokudera, and this," he gestured to the man who had pinned Lily down, "is Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Mr. Sawada then. Anyway, it's as the professor said. We just want to talk to him about it," Sawada narrowed his eyes, and very nearly glowered at them. "So, you just want to talk to someone in this room about something they may or may not have done, simply because it happened to someone you're counting on to try and save your skins? And, if I'm guessing right, the person you're counting on to save you is a kid! So, why should we talk to people who decide to count on a child to save their skins from a so-called Dark Wizard when they should do it themselves and keep a child from little war?"

This time, it was Molly who flared. "Don't call our war little! You don't know the half of what we've been through! The people we've lost!" the red-eyed man snorted with contempt. "People who could have been saved if you got off your lazy asses and fought fire with fire, trash," Lily turned her smoldering emerald gaze on him, glaring at him venomously. Albus narrowed his eyes calculatingly. "Very well then, how about a compromise. You send a delegation to Hogwarts for this coming year, and we'll forget about the entire incident," Sawada seemed very near the breaking point as he glared coldly at Albus.

"There is nothing to forget. You come in here and accuse one of us of attacking a child, and then imply that you are the ones that should be forgiving us!" Albus shifted, as Sawada continued. "However, I will be sending a contingent to this 'school'. If only to keep you and this so-called Dark Wizard _away_ from Italy and the Vongola,"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "Ah, yes. We'll be back to arrange this?" Sawada snorted coldly. "We'll meet in neutral ground of my choice," he said coldly. They were given back their wands before they, as a group, apparated out of the room with a very loud _crack_.

Glaring, Tsuna turned on Harry. "Harry-kun…!" despite his ever present grin, Harry seemed rather afraid of Tsuna as he did so.

That time of that particular day—12:40—2:30 PM, to be exact—was never mentioned again, not unless you wanted both Harry _and_ Tsuna to be after your hide. (Squalo learned this the hard way when he brought it up Harry decided it would be fun to play Pin the Tail on the Shark—with knives instead of darts.)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlus stared incredulously at the man in front of him. "I'm Skull de Mort!" he said, striking a pose while wearing a helmet. "But you're a kid!" Skull glared at him. "So are you!" _'Reborn and Colonello would beat the crap out of me if I said that to them!'_ Skull thought nervously while facing off to the boy. "I'm your trainer for the rest of the summer!" he said, and pulled out a staff. "First off, physical training!"

Charlus restrained himself from whimpering. This would be hell.

(It was. As it turned out, Reborn's sadism had rubbed off on Skull—causing Charlus' training to be hell)

**/End.\**

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Also, were you surprised by my choice of Jamesie-boy's friend? **

**Also, in answer to the riddle, ****IAmTheTaintedAngel**** got it right! It was an unfinished puzzle! The others were also incredible answers, but this was the one, specific answer I was looking for!**

**On another note, the poll I currently have up on my profile (Who do you think should go to Hogwarts with Harry?) will be closed on Saturday, and the one with the most votes will win. **

**Also, I have another fic posted on my profile called ****A Journey of Turbulent Times****. It's a Pokémon fic, and the idea behind it is "What if instead of being chosen when they faced off against Reshiram/Zekrom, Touko and N had been chosen from their birth as the Destined Hero(ine)s?" I thought it would be a rather new idea, because from what I've seen, no Pokémon fics (again, that I've seen, I have no idea if there actually is in the ones I haven't seen) have it where Touko and N have a **_**special**_** connection with Reshiram/Zekrom. They mention the bond, but they never really do anything with it. The story starts when Touko and N are eight, and I plan for it to be a long fic (hopefully). So, please read it!**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayo, Minna-san! Sorry to keep you hanging off the last chapter, so here's this one! Also, I'm surprised that no one has noticed one itsy-bitsy little thing. If you re-read the last few chapters—starting with when Charlus-tachi went to Italy and encountered Kitty-chan—you may notice something **_**very**_** important to the story. I'm not saying anymore, but the first person to guess what it is correctly gets virtual cookies and gets to give an idea for an Omake chapter.**

**Also, to ****Yoruko Rhapsodos:**

**I did not mean to imply that fluffy romance is in anyway bad—in fact I quite like it. It's just the fact that I have no romantic experience (outside of how my mom and dad interact, as well as how my brother and his girlfriend interacted), so anything I wrote along those lines would probably be quite…unrealistic and kind of, er, patchily put-together. To those who wanted Harry/Fran, go ahead and imagine that kind of stuff—I'm actually a Yaoi fan myself, so go ahead—I just won't be writing in this story. Perhaps when I've gotten some romantic experience or just have a better idea of how to go about it I'll make a one-shot, but just not here. **

**To ****Asherit:**

**The credit for the idea goes to Shi Kami the Murderous Prodigy (I think), from their fanfic Pineapple Samba. It's a cool fanfic, but it's only two chapters long and it hasn't been updated in a long, long time. Also, while the idea **_**is**_** Shi Kami's, I put my own spin on it and changed it around to try and make it more original—so no, it's not plagiarism (at least I hope not), but I myself did not come up with the original idea. Credit for the idea definitely goes to Shi Kami—not me. Hope that clears it up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or HP. **

**Final Word Count: 2,394**

Chapter 6—Training and Meetings

Tsuna felt contempt flood him as he thought about the color-blind old man he was about to meet. It felt _wrong_, allowing one of his Family (both Mafia and regular) to be near this man, and fight his war. To allow someone barely older than fifteen to fight a _war_ they didn't have to.

"You shouldn't worry, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn's adolescent voice sounded in his ears. Tsuna jumped, and barely kept himself from cussing. Even after all of these years, all of the tor—ehem, _training_ he went through, Reborn could (and would) sneak up on him. He turned to glare at the now teenaged hitman. "The kid wouldn't be in the Varia unless he was Varia Quality—meaning that your worry is misplaced and useless." Reborn smirked at him; the onyx colored eyes as mysterious as ever—and covered by a fedora.

Tsuna grimaced. "I still don't like the idea of sending a fifteen year-old into a war, Reborn," Reborn, true to his sadistic nature, whacked Tsuna upside the head; sending him into a face-plant with the floor (as per his usual strength and style). "The same age you fought Byakuran, you mean?" Tsuna glared at him venomously. "It's not the same!"

"How so?" Tsuna looked stumped. "You had only a year or two of training, Dame-Tsuna. This kid has had nearly ten. So, unless you want more paperwork, I suggest you stop worrying."

They were arguing in a hotel in southern France—a place that the Vongola had claimed for private meetings with either fellow Mafia Dons, or others. A place called _Le Lion_, or _The Lion_. They had arranged for this place, being fairly hard to trace back to Vongola, as the meeting place between the 'Wizards' and Vongola.

Xanxus was there, as well as all of Tsuna's Guardians. They didn't know when the 'Wizards' would arrive, but Tsuna felt relatively sure that they would. After all, they wanted to get them on their side. Tsuna felt a smirk slid onto his face. It would be _fun_ to put these 'Wizards' in their place. _Hard._

Then, a loud _CRACK!_ sounded through the room. Tsuna drew himself up, straightening his suit and tie, allowing a relatively neutral look to take the place of the smirk.

_Showtime._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Reborn watched as his student let a smirk—a vicious, Reborn-influenced, smirk no-less—flow across his face. Pride filled him. His student had an ingrained sadistic streak that he, Reborn, had cultivated. Now, he would see it put into play. He turned, pulling his fedora down to further cover his eyes, as a resounding _CRACK!_ filled the room. He couldn't wait to see what his student had in mind for these 'Wizards'.

Idly, he couldn't help but wonder what Verde would say if he met these 'Wizards'. Probably try and get one to experiment on…

Reborn looked at the color-blind old man who claimed to be called 'Albus Dumbledore'. A smirk slid onto his face. Oh yes.

He couldn't wait.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So, shall we begin?" it was those words that convinced Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody that they—all of those who had come with Albus to negotiate with the Vongola—were in deep, deep shit. It wasn't so much the words, but the tone and intent behind them. He could feel the dangerous, cold killing intent hidden behind the soft words. The competence with which the Vongola moved scared him. They were in their twenties, but they showed the signs that if they wanted to, both he and those who had come with Albus would be killed. Some called it paranoia. Then again, it wasn't really paranoia if they were really out to get you, now was it?

He watched as the two, Albus Dumbledore and Tsunayoshi Sawada, negotiated. The pleasant, cordial smile never flickered off of Sawada's face, while Albus' twinkle in the eyes died slowly as he realized that he wasn't getting his way. "Come now, there isn't any _real_ need for more than Harry to come, is there my boy?" Albus asked. Brown eyes narrowed, the smile never faltering. "With a supposed war in your world, Professor? Yes. And, you do realize that I am _not_ your 'boy', correct?"

"But my boy—" Sawada interrupted him. "I am not your boy, and I am not wavering on this. Either the Varia goes with Harry-kun, or he doesn't go at all." Albus' eyes narrowed, the blue becoming icy. Alastor shivered. Albus rarely lost the twinkle.

"Che, you could say that again, trash," the red-eyed man, Xanxus, spoke up, glaring and scowling at Albus. Alastor eyed him warily, his magical eye finding the guns holstered at his hip. Not to mention the other weapons stored in various places.

"My boy, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world—" again, Sawada interrupted him. "Hardly safe though, is it? From what I've heard, you've had three 'intrusions' by this mad-man you call 'Voldemort' in the past four years. That means it's hardly safe, now is it, old man?" finally, McGonagall spoke up. "Show some respect, young man! The Headmaster is far older and wiser than you are!" Sawada's brown eyes flickered orange. "Is that so?" at her nod, his cordial smile turned into a sadistic smirk. "Then tell me this. Is a man," he gestured calmly to Albus, "that allows a madman into his school, under his very nose no less, truly wise?" he held up a hand to stop her interrupting. "Is a man, who stores a so called 'Sorcerer's Stone' in a school filled with children, safe-guarded by traps that _eleven year-olds_ can get through, much less an adult, truly wise? Is a man, who allows a Basilisk to run rampant through a school filled with children—when he could have surely figured it out—as well as a registered pedophile; while a _twelve year-old_ faced and defeated a Basilisk that should have been found by the man, truly wise?

"Is a man, who allowed creatures called 'Dementors' to surround a school, who suck the happiness out of people and guard a prison, truly wise? Is a man, who allows a _fourteen year-old_ to be entered _against his will_, I might add, into an extremely dangerous Tournament, to be tortured after the 'Third Task' by the madman who wishes to kill said fourteen year-old, truly wise? In fact, looking back at all of this information, is the man even smart? I do not think so. Unless, of course…" Alastor spoke up. "Unless what?" but he had already figured it out. Sawada's next words only confirmed his suspicions.

"Unless he set it all up—everything, from the 'Sorcerer's Stone' to the Basilisk, the Dementors and a supposed mass murderer to a life threatening Tournament—to test the spoken of fifteen year-old, as of the 31st of July, this year."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily felt a numb, lifelessness flood through her. It couldn't be true! Could it?

Albus couldn't have set her darling Charlus up as bait, could he? But…everything Sawada said made perfect sense. The logic was undeniable. She looked at Albus. His blue eyes, normally twinkling, were like chips of ice. The normally grandfatherly smile had twisted slightly, looking more like a grimace than anything. Doubt flooded her, overriding the numbness.

What if everything had been a set-up? Her darling Charlus traumatized as Albus attempted to make him into bait for You-Know-Who? Her other son, Harry, sent away to try and make Charlus more vulnerable?

Lily felt her entire world slowly, oh so slowly, crumble beneath her feet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Charlus ran, jumping to avoid the staff that would crack down near his feet. He was running an obstacle course designed by his trainer, Skull De Mort, and while it was terrifying—from pitfalls to cliffs he would have to climb up while dodging boulders, not to mention Skull's staff, and other things—he had never felt more physically in-shape as he did now. Every day, he woke up at dawn to warm up and train with Skull. While the obstacle course was arguably the worst part of the training, the warm up and fighting was cool.

Skull was teaching him to fight with what he called a bo-staff. To Charlus, it felt off—not right in his hands. Skull had shrugged it off, simply saying that it wasn't the weapon that suited him, that felt _right_. They would find it eventually, but for now he would be learning with the staff.

They would both warm up together, a simple regimen of jogging, running, and stretching with a few other things thrown in. Charlus, as he barely avoided a pitfall, let a tiny smile slip across his face—the emptiness that had always been there in his chest, the hole, seemed a little fuller now.

Of course, he didn't realize just how close he was to finding his brother.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry grimaced. He had had a headache all day, and it made him irritable. His head pounded, and he burrowed deeper into the covers of his four poster, king-sized bed where he was hiding from the rest of the Varia.

He closed his eyes, pleading with Lady Time, Lord Space, and Dimension to just show him what they wanted him to see, and _stop the headache!_

He felt a sort of rush and a weightlessness—like he was free falling from a great height. Suddenly, images fluttered like a movie behind his eyes, flashing without order or sense.

_Red and green light flashed by, illuminating the face of a woman with stringy black hair; a man with red eyes and no nose smiled cruelly as he tortured a woman in a decrepit, old house; two people, both with black hair and green eyes looked at each other, faces unreadable; an old man wearing robes fell from a tower, eyes already glazed in death; a toad-like woman wearing pink handed a boy wearing robes with red and gold lining a quill with a sharp, metal nib, smiling a sickly sweet smile; _

All this, and more flashed behind Harry's eyes, before, finally, it stopped. But blackness, ever present, still engulfed him. A voice, soft and spidery, rasped into his ear.

_Do not lose yourself, Child of Darkness, lest the world follow you into your crazed insanity._

He felt exhaustion, worse than any he had felt before, engulf him, and he knew no more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lady Time, in all of her infinite beauty, watched her current favored child reached out for her help after being overwhelmed by the visions. She felt pained, knowing that her favored would slowly, oh so slowly, be overwhelmed by the visions, slowly falling into the insanity that very nearly claimed his predecessor, Dorea.

She watched him fall into the blackness of a dreamless sleep, the only comfort she could offer. She could only hope that he would follow in Dorea's footsteps, and not lead the world to Darkness, with the Child of Light keeping his path bright.

**/End.\**

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed—it was just difficult to write. Anyway, next chapter will, hopefully, have Harry at the very least getting to the Hogwarts Express. Also, I'm going to have to have something for the Varia. If you have a suggestion for what they could do while at Hogwarts, let me know in a review—for the moment I don't accept PMs.**

**Also, while it may seem like there is Dumbledore!bashing in this, it isn't. This part was written mostly because I wanted the Vongola to **_**know**_** what Charlus went through, without knowing exactly what happened. They only have the overview of his years at Hogwarts with few in-depth details as their informants (as you will see **_**hopefully**_** next chapter) were not at Hogwarts to experience the events and were, therefore, unable to capture the true depth and scope of what happened. And, despite what it may seem, I don't truly think of Dumbledore as a bad guy. In the books, the way I saw it, is that he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn't. So, I'm sorry if you might have wanted Dumbledore!bashing, but that ain't happening in this fic.**

**Anyway, tell me if you have suggestions or criticism—I need all the help I can get as this is my first fic and I'm proof-reading and stuff by myself! Don't be afraid to tell me!**

**Hope you liked! **

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**Happy Camper27**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohayo, Minna-san! This is Happy Camper27! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter—my life is practically made of deadlines at the moment, so it's been difficult. Please forgive me! **

**Here's an answer for a question that ****GinaKim**** posed, and a reply to their/his/her review:**

**I understand that a lot of people would debate on whether Dumbledore is a bad guy or not. However, for this fic, the bad!Dumbles view isn't **_**quite**_** what I'm trying for. It's really easy (in my mind) to bash a character and make them all bad and stuff, but take a step back from the whole situation. What I'm trying to do for Dumbledore is that he's very much set it his ways, yes, but he definitely is **_**trying**_** to do his best. I agree that if Dumbledore were to look at the situation from a different angle than he did in canon, Harry most likely would not have been neglected and verbally abused by the Dursleys. But he's trying to make it easier on Charlus—the Horcruxes still exist, by the way. Not sure what I'm going to do with that just yet—and in some ways, I definitely agree that Dumbledore isn't an exactly good character. However, I'm trying for a different approach on Dumbledore in this fic. Not the whole 'Dumbledore is a horribly biased and manipulative old goat' approach, but not the 'Dumbledore is the wonderful wizard we should try to be'. I'm trying to get it so that his flaws are there, but he is trying to make the best of what he has, even if he is so set in his ways. And thank you very much for this review—I didn't even think of having Dumbledore contracting the Vongola! Also, what's written is written—I'm not going to go back and rearrange last chapter. Perhaps minor, **_**minor**_** edits later on, once I'm much more experienced in fanfiction writing than I am now. And, the Vongola has never really been a normal mafia family, now has it? Tsuna hates fighting after all—he only became Vongola Decimo because he was forced to by Timoteo and Reborn, not to mention the fact that he resolved to change the mafia from the inside out. I don't think he would ever kill—only seriously wounding, and only if his Family were threatened. Thank you for your opinion, and for critiquing my story. It makes the writing a lot easier if you can give me pointers, since this **_**is**_** my first fanfic. Thank you!**

**GreenDrkness:**

**The Varia is going, yes. However, Tsuna is not. He will be getting reports from Xanxus every couple months or so, but he will not be going to Hogwarts. Sorry!**

**Well, that ends the answers to questions so far…whoops! Didn't mean to make this note so long! So, here's the story!**

**Also, quick little side note: in this chapter, anything in bold (aside from the author's note), is taken directly from the book.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm Japanese? Heck no. English? No. I am an American, thank you very much. So, obviously, I do not own either Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *frowns sadly* (nor do I own **_**All the Pretty Little Horses!**_**)**

**Final Word Count: 4,292**

Chapter 7—Of Assassins and Wizards

Harry was not pleased. Of course, neither was any of the Varia, so it didn't particularly matter. (To them anyway.)

The Varia was in London, being led by a middle-aged man with brown hair interspersed with gray to 'get their things for Hogwarts'. Harry had been given the letter. He had shredded it. The man, Remus Lupin, had been rather…skittish…since he had come to pick them up. Harry could practically smell the fear coming off the man. _'It was to be expected,'_ he thought crankily, after all, none of the Varia were morning people—aside from Luss-okaa-chan. Harry's green eyes glittered vindictively. _'I will get my revenge for interrupting my sleep, peasant!'_

Unbeknownst to Harry, Remus Lupin's werewolf instincts caused a cold chill to run down his spine from the Killing Intent being aimed at him. Gulping, he led them into the Leaky Cauldron, amber eyes slightly wide. "Ah, Professor! What can I get you?" Tom, the barkeep, asked. "Er, nothing, Tom. I'm guiding some people to the Alley," Remus replied, glancing back at the Varia. "Che, get a move on, trash," the red-eyed man, Xanxus, growled gruffly. Remus moved on, his instincts warning him to not test them. "Ah, yes. This way," he said, leading them to the back of the pub.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lupin, his irritation spiking. "Shishi~ What is this, peasant?" he asked, glaring at the man. Lupin shifted uncomfortably, and said, "Just a moment, please," he tapped the bricks with his stick—a wand, Harry remembered. The Varia all showed various reactions of slight surprise when the bricks moved away to become an archway. "Che, let's go, trash," Xanxus snapped, stepping forward. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," Lupin said to the Varia, even as he led them along. "First we'll have to go to Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank," he said, heading towards the white marble bank.

As they arrived, the Varia noted the verse engraved upon the second set of doors—seemingly ignoring the goblins stationed on either side of the doors.

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

Harry grinned. That, for most people, would be a warning to stay away. But for assassins—especially the Varia—and thieves of high caliber, it was a challenge. And oh, how much Harry dearly wished to take that challenge. "Ushishishi~ The Prince would enjoy that challenge~" Tou-san sang out, and the goblins glared at them. Lupin winced and led them inside quickly.  
They approached a goblin that sat behind a counter, the sign saying that it was for withdrawals. "We would like to make a withdrawal from the Hogwarts Student account*," Lupin said, placing a small golden key on the counter. The goblin picked up the key, inspecting it closely. After a moment, the goblin called out. "Strongclaw, take Mr. Lupin and his associates to Vault 69," another goblin stepped forward and spoke to the group. "Follow me, please," his voice was clipped. Harry exchanged a glance with his Tou-san. Maybe they could rile this one up?

As the group got onto the cart, Lupin spoke. "Hold on, these carts go fast," but, as it turned out, he needn't have. As assassins, the Varia were used to highly dangerous missions. A cart that went extremely fast and turned sharply was rather enjoyable for them. (Squalo, Xanxus, and Levi-hentai were notably excused from this statement.)

As the Varia got out of the cart, Lupin stumbled a bit; obviously a bit dizzy from the ride. "Shishi~ that was fun, Goblin-peasant~" "Mou, it's over already?" "Ushishishi~ The Prince enjoyed that~" "I better be paid for this," and "Harry-sempai, can we go faster on the way back?" were all announced, and Harry smirked at Fran, but Strongclaw answered for him. "One speed only,"

Harry and Bel grumbled under their breath—quietly, after all, a Prince doesn't let others hear them grumble. Strongclaw took the key from Lupin, and inserted it into a small keyhole. The door creaked open, and the Varia raised eyebrows—not particularly impressed by the amount of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Mammon, however, eyed the money greedily, already making plans to attempt a thievery. Lupin pulled out a small leather pouch and grabbed a few handfuls of coins. "That should be enough to get all of, er…" he glanced at Harry questioningly. "Harry," Squalo supplied, pronouncing it more along the lines of 'Ha-ri', not the usual pronunciation of the name. "Harry's school things," Lupin finished, nodded to the white haired assassin gratefully.

"Shishi~ does Sharky-chan have an admirer~?" Harry grinned and dodged the blade as it tried to decapitate him. "VOOIII! Shut up!" Bel sniggered. "Ushishishi~ Sharky-chan needs to control his temper better, ne, Koneko-chan?" Squalo seemed to be seeing red. "VOOOOIIII! Shut up, fake prince!" he yelled, stabbing at Bel with his saber. "Ka-ching~ the Prince is a true Prince, Sharky-chan~" he snapped, throwing one of his knives at Squalo.

Soon, Harry and Bel were tag-teaming against Squalo, and Lupin and Strongclaw were watching from the sidelines with the Varia—horror slowly growing on Lupin's face as the fight proceeded. Finally, Xanxus shouted at the three. "Trash! Get on the cart!" he shot at them—a normal bullet, fortunately—and they stopped. The Varia were on the cart in an instant; though the arguing continued all the way back up. By the time they were back on the surface, Lupin was resigned to the fact that the Varia was simply going to argue the entire time. Of course, he just had to try and stay on the sidelines. He didn't want to die, thank you very much.

Lupin led them along, picking up the things Harry needed for Hogwarts—they stopped by the apothecary (Harry couldn't help but note that the Pineapple-hair-peasant would probably like it), the bookstore that was labeled _Flourish and Blots_, and finally a place where Harry had gotten his school _robes._ He had fought viciously—he would_ not_ wear a _dress_, by all that was holy! Unfortunately, Xanxus had ordered him to get them…so, being Xanxus' subordinate (and unfailingly loyal to his boss—they were family, after all), he had to obey. Didn't mean he couldn't grouse, grumble, and curse whoever had come up with such a _stupid_ idea in the _first place_; all under his breath, of course.

Finally, they stopped in front of a place called _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 b.c._ The Varia walked in, Mammon still grumbling at the use of money, when there was a soft rustle behind them. Instantly, all of them whipped around, weapons out. They found an old man stood before them, his pale, silvery eyes wide. "Ah, I'm sorry," he said, raising his hands. "Che, trash," Xanxus growled, placing his pistols back in their holsters. There was the rasp of weapons being replaced, even as the old man slipped past them. "I am Gerrick Ollivander**. Now, which one of you requires one of my wands?" Bel grinned. "Koneko-chan, peasant~" he said, hanging off of Harry. Ollivander looked carefully at Harry. "Ah, I wondered when I'd be seeing you," he said quietly. "When you didn't come with your—" Harry cut him off smoothly. "Shishi~ Get to the wand choosing, peasant~" Ollivander nodded. "I see," he pulled out a tape measure. "Which is your wand arm?" Lupin spoke up. "He means your dominant arm," at this, Harry and Bel laughed creepily. "Ushishishi~ the Prince's Koneko-chan is ambidextrous, peasant~"

Ollivander peered sternly at them. "Truly ambidextrous, or do you just think you are?" Xanxus scoffed. "Just get on with it, trash!" Ollivander nodded, and began to measure Harry. As he measured, he began a monologue. "**Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.**" Harry twitched when he realized the tape measure was measuring the distance between his nostrils—why would Ollivander need to know _that_?—and it was doing it _on its own_. Of course, Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Crazy things _were_ normal for the Vongola Famiglia…

Ollivander was searching in the back, rummaging through dusty stacks of long, thin boxes. "Ah, here, try this," he said, delicately pulling out a box and pulling off the lid. "Oak, twelve inches, unicorn hair, unyielding," Harry picked it up, but before he could even do anything with it, Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no, not right at all," he said, going back and grabbing a few more boxes. "Try this one," he said, handing Harry another wand. "Rowan, eleven inches, dragon heartstring, flexible," this time, Harry managed to flick it—causing a short stream of flames to shoot out, narrowly missing Squalo. "VOOIII! Watch it!" Harry snickered, wondering if he could keep this one, before it was snatched out of his hand. "No, no, definitely not," Ollivander said, pulling out another wand and handing it to Harry.

And so, it continued—Ollivander handing a wand to Harry; Harry (if he managed to move it at all) usually causing some sort of damage to the store or nearly hitting Squalo or Levi-hentai; Squalo yelling at him, attempting to stab him, or Levi attempting to electrocute him; and Ollivander snatching the wand back. The pile of wands on the counter was growing larger and larger, but strangely, Ollivander only seemed to become more excited as time went on—unlike the Varia, who were quickly growing irritable and impatient.

"Difficult customer, eh? Well, we'll find you a wand eventually! I have never had a customer I couldn't find a wand for!" Ollivander had said after the…twentieth?...wand. Harry had long since lost count of how many wands they had gone through. He could feel his irritation tempting him to stab the old man, but a soft flicker—the same flicker he got from Lady Time when she wished to tease him—warned him that it would do no good. In fact, if he stabbed the man…the possible outcomes, the threads of possible futures began to dance in Harry's mind; he had to force himself to concentrate on the present, and not on the scenes flicking through his mind.

However, as he did this, he saw Ollivander's knowing look. Panic flashed through him, along with curiosity. How much did Ollivander know? It seemed that he knew what Harry was…would he tell? And if he did, whom?

The questions flashing through Harry's head did little to alleviate the panic and irritation flooding his veins. Finally, he simply used a trick he had learned a long time ago. He pushed it all—the questions, the panic, the irritation, and the possible futures—to the back of his mind. He would focus on that later. (It had the plus of lessening his urge to stab the man, fortunately for Ollivander)

Ollivander brought another wand up, and handed it to Harry. "Walnut, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, rather stiff," he said. Harry, the moment he touched it, felt warmth spread through his limbs. Ollivander clapped his hands as indigo and green sparks shot out of the tip of the wand. "Ah! A match!" he said excitedly. "That'll be eight galleons, please,"

Lupin paid him, looking very bored. "Alright, all that's left is an animal," he said. The Varia began fighting in their usual way, Bel and Harry taunting Squalo, Squalo attempting to stab them (occasionally nicking them), and Xanxus ending up having to attack them to get them to shut up. They finally stopped—the wonder of the Alley having worn off a _very_ long time ago—in front of a shop saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. There were owls in the cages hanging outside, with several eyeing them with yellow, amber, orange, or black eyes. Lupin walked in, and Harry wandered around, looking at the different animals. He was drawn to two in particular—a Snowy owl with brilliant yellow eyes, and a mottled gray and black tabby kitten. Bel laughed at Harry's choice. "Ushishishi~ a kitty for the Prince's Koneko-chan~" Lupin felt exasperated. Was _nothing_ going to be normal with these people? "You can only take one," he said firmly. Harry snickered. "Shishi~ both, peasant," Lupin twitched. "One,"

"Both,"

"Only one,"

"Both, peasant~"

"You can only take one!"

"Both~"

Finally, Xanxus growled out, "He'll take both," Lupin sighed. "Are you sure?" he tried to keep the slight whine out of his voice. He'd have to explain all of this to the Order, and he'd rather not have even _more_ to explain. "Yes, scum," Xanxus snapped. The Varia glanced at each other, feeling slightly apprehensive. When Xanxus got like this, he usually demanded tequila, and got even more violent. Then they realized that he might cause more chaos—something they all enjoyed. Harry smirked viciously as he saw Lupin being threatened by Xanxus' unconscious threatening aura. He was feeling a spiteful joy at seeing the old-peasant being in the same position they had all been in at one point or another.

Lupin sighed. He grabbed food for both animals and took the two up to the register. "Both, please," he said to the person behind the counter. The person—a tall, pale skinned man—nodded. "That'll be six galleons and five sickles please," he said, and Lupin carefully counted out the money. After he had given the man the necessary amount, he firmly grasped the owl's cage, and lifted the kitten. Walking back to the now arguing (again) assassins, Lupin couldn't help the tiny whimper that escaped his throat. Oh, how he truly, truly _hated_ his life right now.

The man with the piercings and rather odd hair—though, really, that didn't apply since most of the hair for the group was odd—was carrying most of the bags, constantly saying "For the boss!". Lupin passed the man the owl and the kitten, but the tall man with the pink ruff on the jacket the entire group seemed to be wearing (along with a green Mohawk—what was the world coming to?) scooped up the kitten before it had been in the man's arms for more than a few seconds. "Mou, how absolutely kawaii!" the tall man said, cuddling the kitten close.

"Shishi~ Luss-okaa-chan~" the tall man giggled. "Mou, such a kawaii koneko for a kawaii son, ne?" he said while cuddling Harry close. He passed Harry the kitten, and grasped the owl's cage from the pierced man's grasp. Lupin felt, that were it not that the pierced man had been asked (ordered) to carry the bags, he would have attacked the tall man that was cuddling Harry. Then his mind rewound the last few seconds. Wait. SON?!

Lupin sputtered, gaping at the tall man. Then the red-eyed man, Xanxus turned to him. "Well? What's next, trash?" he snapped, glaring irritably. Lupin blinked rapidly, attempting to recover from the shock of the last few minutes. "We're done," he mumbled, before pulling out the ticket to Platform 9 ¾ that Dumbledore had given him. "Here, you'll need this," he said, pulling himself back into working order. "The train is at Kings Cross Station, here in London. It leaves at 11:00 AM exactly, on September 1st. In order to get on the Platform, you walk through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10."

Finally, Lupin led the group out of Diagon Alley, and back into London. They separated, and Lupin sighed in relief. They were, for lack of a better term, insane. Lupin then remembered that he still had to report to Dumbledore and the Order about today's venture.

He could really use some firewhiskey right now…

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Once the Varia got back to Vongola's London branch, Harry was whisked away by Lussuria. He looked at the owl and kitten, even as Lussuria fussed over him. "Shishi~ What should I name you, ne?" he gently stroked the kitten's soft fur, admiring the glowing amber eyes. He then realized that he didn't know whether they were male or female. Mentally, he cursed. _'Kuso,'_

He rolled the kitten onto its back, rubbing its belly. He glanced at the groin, checking the gender. The kitten, it seemed, was male. He then looked at the owl. "Shishi~ now, are you male or female?" he murmured, tilting his head in a rather cat-like way. The owl hooted, staring at him regally. "Shishi~ male?" the owl kept staring at him. "Shishi~ female?" the owl hooted, it seemed, in an affirmative way. "Shishi~ so you are female, ne? Hmm," Harry muttered, delicately stroking the kitten's belly. "Shishi~ you," he said, looking at the kitten, "will be called Hotaru." He now looked at the owl. "And you, Angelica," the now named Angelica hooted, almost approvingly.

Hotaru purred as Harry rubbed his belly, while Harry merely flopped backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused. He could _feel_ that tiny bit of insanity that he had always kept back—after all, what person survived the Vongola, much less the Varia, without being somewhat insane?—beginning to push forward, begging for release into the world. He knew, somehow, that that would be very, very bad. No one told him; not Lady Time, Lord Space, or Dimension; not his Sight; not anything but good old intuition.

Closing his eyes, Harry slipped softly through the black door that was slumber. By the time Lussuria had finished up making dinner for them, and had come to get Harry, he was deeply asleep. For once in his young life, dreams did not bother him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jasper Potter watched worriedly as his brother, Charlus, collapsed into bed once more for the fifteenth time this week (yes, he had counted). He chewed his lip, staring at his panting, exhausted brother. Julie poked her head in, her curious hazel eyes wide and innocent. "Jazz? Is Char alright?" she asked sweetly. Jasper was by her side in an instant, ruffling her vibrant red hair. "Not yet, Julie," he said, "but he will be, 'kay?" Julie frowned, her pink lips jutting out in a pout. "Are you sure?" Jasper nodded, and swept her up into his arms. "Hey!" she squeaked, struggling half-heartedly. Jasper smiled at his little sister, walking a bit unsteadily towards her room. "Do you doubt me, my sister?" he asked teasingly. Julie smiled back brightly, temporarily forgetting about her position in Jasper's arms. "Nu-uh, never!" Jasper grinned, before putting her down gently in her bed. "You know, it is kind of late—you should have already been asleep, Julie," Jasper scolded gently. Julie pouted sleepily. "I was worried, 'bout you and Char, Jazz,"

"Well," Jasper stated calmly, tucking her in, "as you can see, we're fine. And you, you little rascal, shouldn't be worrying yourself sick over us—we're the older siblings, we should be taking care of you, not the other way 'round! Imagine, if anyone from Hogwarts heard about me and Char, being taken care of by our little sister!" his tone was teasing, and Julie slowly relaxed. "Jazz?" she asked sleepily. "Yes, Julie?"

"Can you sing that song that Mommy always sings to me?" Jasper smiled at Julie, carding his fingers through her hair. "Of course,"

Jasper took a deep breath, thinking on the lyrics of the lullaby.

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Dapples and grays, pintos and bays,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Way down yonder, in the meadow,_

_Poor little baby, crying mama_

_Bird and the butterflies flutter round his eyes,_

_Poor little baby, crying mama._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleep, my little baby._

_When you wake, you shall have,_

_All the pretty little horses._

_Dapples and grays, pintos and bays,_

_All the pretty little horses."_***

Jasper hummed the melody for a little while, carding his fingers through Julie's hair.

Julie's face was lax in her slumber, a tiny smile tugging on the edges of her lips. Her expression was sweetly innocent, even in her sleep. Gently, Jasper pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Good night," he murmured, before softly exiting the room. He walked quietly back to his and Charlus' shared room, gently pulling the covers over his snoring brother. He clambered into his bed, finally succumbing to the tiredness pulling at his limbs.

As he let himself slip through the black door of slumber, however, he silently renewed a vow he had made a very long time ago. _'I will always protect you, Julie. Always.'_

With that, he slid into oblivion, falling into a deep sleep, untroubled—when, soon, he would have very few untroubled nights.

**/End.\**

**So, what did you think? Anyway, here are the translations for the names:**

**Hotaru—unisex, means 'firefly' in Japanese**

**Angelica—Italian usage for this one, pronounced ahn-JE-lee-kah; derived from Latin **_**Angelicus**_**, meaning angelic, ultimately related to Greek αγγελος **_**(angelos) **_**"messenger". Feminine.**

**Alright, now on to the notes:**

***I've seen this used in a few fanfics, not entirely sure if it's canonical or not, but I needed use of it.**

****I think that's his name…**

*****This lullaby is **_**All the Pretty Little Horses**_**, by Becky Jean Williams. All credit goes to her for this—I so-o-o do not own this song!**

**And, the reason for my choice of wood, core, and flexibility for Harry's wand:**

**Walnut: **

**From the source I used (a Celtic Tree cycle thingy) Walnut is supposed to represent those who are strongly ambitious, usually highly admired (but not liked), and very driven. **

**Dragon Heartstring:**

**It's supposed to represent a fierce, fiery temperament, hot temper, that kind of thing. I thought it would work well with the violence that Harry is used to, and enjoys using.**

**Flexibility:**

**I put it as stiff because I felt that Harry could be very much like that—stiff and unyielding, stubborn to the extreme.**

**On another note—please R & R people! (and check out my other stories, A Journey of Turbulent Times, which has six chapters right now, and Gundam Wing Meets the Greek Gods, which has one chapter…)**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohayo, Minna-san! And yes, is know that I'm way too late with this…but I hope that a double update will make things better! Maybe not…*cringes from the vicious aura that readers are giving off***

**You know, I think I've broken some kind of record. I've gotten over 121 reviews for **_**eight**_** chapters! And that's not even thinking about the favs and follows! *squeals* what did I do to deserve such incredible readers?! *squeals again***

**Senna Sylvan:**

**To be honest, I just kind of figured that Charlus, after being in so many stressful and pressuring situations—as well as having parts of him that his parents rejected very fiercely—would just sort of…fracture a bit. *frowns* Now that I look back at it, it doesn't make a whole lot of sense…Ugh. Honestly, this is my first ever fanfiction. Now, I know that isn't a true excuse, but I think that a few mistakes are expected. Thanks for pointing it out—I don't think I'll be editing it out though; I think I'll use it as a sort of comedic relief at times and have it resolved later on in the story. Agh! By the way, when I found out you read my story…I kinda sorta died squealing. I really like your stories!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I do not own. Which, sadly for me, is unfortunate…**

**Final Word Count: 2,254**

Chapter 8

Remus cringed slightly as Dumbledore stared sternly over his glasses as he finished up his account of the event that took place in Diagon Alley. "So, the brat received special treatment, did he?" sneered Snape, his sallow face twisted with disgust. "Oh, shut up, Snivellus!" Sirius Black snarled, looking very much like the Grim that his animagus form was. "And what are the chances that these…_Mafioso_…will help us defeat Voldemort, Remus?" Remus blinked, and shook his head. "I don't know, Dumbledore. They are…very violent. They fought with extreme force against each other, and didn't seem to care if they got hurt. They also seem to have distaste for authority figures."

Dumbledore's kindly face tightened sadly, his blue eyes hardening. "I see. Thank you," he said, and Remus sat down awkwardly. "Well, that's everything. Why don't we get eating, then?"

Molly Weasley bustled to and fro from the dining room to the kitchen, while the other Order members busied themselves with putting everything away. Molly popped her head out of the door to holler that supper was ready on one of her trips. When the kids—Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Jasper, Julie, Ginny, and Charlus—entered, Remus noted worriedly that Charlus' face was red and flushed with exertion as he collapsed exhaustedly to his chair. James, seeing the same, walked over and placed a hand on Charlus' shoulder.

"You alright?" Charlus glanced up, seemingly unsurprised. "Yeah. Skull's regimen is just difficult is all," he said, leaning his head back. His neck popped and cracked with an almost disgusting sound, but Charlus seemed satisfied with it. "That's good," James said approvingly, though whether it was for the first part or the second part, Remus couldn't tell. "Speaking of your trainer, will he be joining us?"

Charlus shook his head. "Nah. He's got some kind of meeting he's got to attend." James nodded and returned to his own seat just as the food—prepared by Molly Weasley and the Potter house-elves—appeared and Molly bustled up and got ready to eat with them.

However, even as they ate, there was more than one troubled face.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day had been relatively peaceful for the travelers in Kings Cross Station on September 1st, at least, that is, until…

"VOOOOIIIII! How the hell are we supposed to get to this Platform 93/4 anyway!?" the shout came, naturally, from Squalo. Xanxus irritably snarled at his 2IC. "Walk through the wall between the platforms, trash!" he growled. Bel slung his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Ushishishi~ the Prince will go first with his Koneko-chan," snickered the self-proclaimed prince.

Squalo glowered at Bel. "VOOII! Like hell you will, fake prince!" a knife flew past Squalo's face. "Ka-ching~ the Prince is a real prince, Sharky-chan," Bel hissed. Squalo nearly unsheathed his saber, but Xanxus' snarl stopped them both. "Che, just get onto the platform, trash!" the two turned, just in time to see Lussuria and Harry vanish through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Ushishishi~ the Koneko-chan has left without the Prince?" Bel asked rhetorically, walking sinuously though to the other side. Squalo growled, but followed with the full intentions of stabbing Bel with his saber. Fran and Levi followed, Levi carrying the luggage like he had in Diagon Alley. Xanxus, following some code that only Mafia Bosses knew, went through last, irritation and the threat of violence clear on his face.

Once they were through, the group began to make their way towards the brilliantly scarlet red steam engine waiting on the platform. The crowd, seeing as the Varia had arrived with ten minutes to spare, parted for the group, their self-preservation instincts screaming at them to run. Harry and Lussuria led the way, Lussuria exuberantly doting on Harry—who had Angelica perched neatly on his shoulder and Hotaru curled up on his head—and Harry smirking creepily at everyone around them. Of course, the Varia was aware of the way people feared them and avoided them, the stares they received. They just didn't care.

Once the Varia had boarded the train, claiming a compartment for themselves, the fighting broke out again. Knives were flung at people, Squalo attempted to disembowel Bel, Levi was his usual overly loyal self, etc.

Lussuria was cuddling Harry against him with Hotaru in Harry's lap, seeing as they had let Angelica fly ahead once the train had started moving, when the compartment door opened. A head with messy dark auburn and black hair popped in, cautious hazel eyes peering at them. "Do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked. Xanxus snarled at him, but the boy persisted, not leaving. Squalo, Bel, and Levi were too busy with their fighting to truly take notice of the boy. Finally, Xanxus snorted and turned away.

The boy took this as permission, and put his trunk up with the others and sat down next to Harry and Lussuria. He glanced at Squalo, Bel, and Levi, a knife barely missing his head. "Are they always like that?" he asked Harry, who simply continued stroking Hotaru's fluffy back.

"Shishi~ of course, peasant~" Harry snickered, and the boy frowned. "My name's Jasper," he stated firmly, his eyebrows furrowing sharply. "Shishi~ whatever, peasant~" Harry smirked at the irritated boy with blue lined robes. Lussuria giggled lightly, watching Squalo, Bel, and Levi fight. "Che cosa è, Luss-okaa-chan?" Harry asked, wriggling as Lussuria's grip tightened minutely. "Non è niente, gattino," Lussuria hummed as Jasper quietly removed a book from his bag and began to read, huddled against the edge of the compartment in an effort to stay away from the fiercely violent group.

Hotaru yawned, tucking his paws under him and curling up tighter—his tail tip gently resting on his nose.

This would be a rather long trip.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Arcobaleno meeting was pure chaos. Not the kind of chaos that one would find in the Varia HQ, or the chaos that one found in the Vongola Mansion. No; while these two were incredibly chaotic by normal standards, they had only been _influenced_ by the Arcobaleno due to the presence of an Arcobaleno in each group.

In other words, to the Mafia, the Arcobaleno were known as _pazzo_; and when the Mafia calls a group insane, it is in the common person's best interest to run the hell away to stay sane if that is their intent.

The main idea behind the meeting had been to find out just who the magic users—who called themselves Wizards and Witches—were. Reborn, using some of his many contacts, had uncovered the fact that the magical community had been hiding since before 1681; Mammon had heard rumors that the British magical community—apparently the laughing stock of the magical world, from what the Arcobaleno could gather—had turned out more so-called 'Dark Lords' than the rest of the national community combined and that the last one, named 'Voldemort' (the Arcobaleno had snorted at this. They all knew at least a bit of French, and knew what the name meant), had been 'vanquished' by one Charlus Potter but that this past year the boy claimed that Voldemort had come back; the British magical community in general refused to believe this and the British Ministry of Magic wasn't helping, apparently.

Lal Mirch watched on as her wayward student got into more fights with Reborn after the meeting ended, the two butting heads more than they would admit. "Idioti stupidi," she grumbled as the two contributed to the already inevitable and incredible chaos that she had become accustomed to. In fact, she would even go so far as to say she would miss it if she didn't experience it so much…

'_Aspetta. Merdi,_ _did I actually just think that? Agh!'_

True to her Tsundere nature, Lal Mirch did a total one-eighty behavior wise. She glared at her wayward student fighting with the World's Number 1 Hitman, directing her frustrations outwards rather than internalizing them as she glared. _'Ha! Prendere che,_ _my idiotic student!'_ she thought victoriously as Colonello lost his fight with Reborn—which was, incidentally, to see who could drink more and hold their liquor better—before she frowned. _'He should know better by now, though. Onestamente, challenging Reborn is rather futile at times…'_

Verde had already left, mumbling something about experiments waiting back at his lab. Possible, but unlikely. If Lal knew the scientist (which she did), he was probably going to try and figure out just how this 'magic' worked, and whether it was produced naturally by the body like Flames were, or whether it was drawn from other sources like in that series she had read a while back. Mammon had disappeared after Aria had spoken with him and Skull had said something about how he was training some kid and needed to get back.

The COMBUSIN fighter grumbled and shot back the small glass of alcohol she held in her hand, feeling the sudden need to get drunk. This was, incidentally, something that she really couldn't do seeing as she needed to drag her student back to his dorm and get some sleep for tomorrow herself. Ugh. That completely ruined her plans. And since she didn't keep any alcohol in her rooms…

Lal sighed and poured herself another shot. Sometimes she really hated her job…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the Malfoy Manor, the self-acclaimed 'Dark Lord' Voldemort sat at the head of the table, staring malevolently at the Death Eaters sitting around the table. "So, Severus," he said sibilantly, his red eyes focusing on his Potions Master. "What have you found out about these…Muggles…that that fool of a Headmaster has contacted?"

Severus Snape frowned, a very different expression on his face from his usual sneer. "Very little, My Lord. There is very little information I have been able to obtain; all I know is that they belong to a group called the Vongola, My Lord," Voldemort's eyes narrowed, his long, bone white fingers stroking the handle of his wand. "Is that so…" he said coldly.

"There is one more thing, My Lord," Voldemort's ruby red eyes focused on the Potions Master. "What?" Severus Snape averted his eyes, his greasy hair gleaming dully in the low light. "They have a peculiar power, My Lord. It is similar to magic, but it isn't magic,"

"Oh? And what do they call it, Severus?" the Potions Master licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Flames, My Lord. They call the power 'Flames'."

**/End.\**

**Eh. Not as long as my usual work, but I felt the need for a cliffhanger right there; it just **_**fit**_**.**

**Anyway, this one's a double post, so there's going to be a second chapter posted not to long after this one. Hopefully you guys can forgive me for being so late!**

**Also; no one has guessed the plothole I mentioned a few chapters ago, so I'll give you a hint: It has to do with Dorea Black.**

**First one to guess gets to give me an idea for an Omake chapter!**

**Translations:**

**Che cosa è—"What is it" in Italian**

**Non è niente, gattino—"It's nothing, kitten," in Italian**

**Pazzo—several meanings in Italian, pretty much all of them having the connotation of 'insane' or 'wild'. **

**Idioti stupidi—means "Stupid idiots" in Italian**

**Aspetta—means "Wait." In Italian**

**Merdi—means "Shit" In Italian**

**Prendere che—means "Take that" in Italian**

**Onestamente—one translation of "Honestly" from English to Italian**

**All of my translations are from Google Translate; I double checked a couple, trying to check if they were alright, and I'm fairly certain I got the correct translations for the definitions I wanted. If I didn't, let me know! I only speak American English fluently and am currently attempting to learn Japanese, so my knowledge of other languages is limited, especially in the spoke shorthand and so on. This goes for pretty much all of my stories! I will always edit what words I use in another language if I got them wrong, so please, please, **_**please**_** notify me if I get something wrong!**

**By the way, did anyone notice the reference to David Eddings' **_**The Belgariad **_** and**_** Malloreon**_**? **

**Ja ne, Minna-san**

**~Happy Camper27**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the second chapter of the double update! Tanoshinde, goran kudasai!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you see/read in this story.**

**Final Word Count: 1,665**

Chapter 9

Jasper Potter shifted uncomfortably as he followed the extremely violent group out of the train, towards the carriages. Here, the black haired boy who looked to be about the same age as his brother Charlus split off and followed Hagrid to the boats, leaving his cat (who Jasper suspected was a kneazel—those eyes were just a little too intelligent to be a normal cat) with the effeminately dressed man with a green Mohawk.

"Hey! Jasper!" Jasper turned as the voice of one of his only true friends in Hogwarts rang out. "Hey, Padma," he greeted her as the violent group continued moving off, claiming an entire carriage for themselves. The Indian girl smiled at him, tucking some of her black hair behind her ear. "How are you, Jasper?" she asked, dark eyes shining. "Good, you?"

"Great, thanks." They continued chatting as they clambered into a carriage with some of the other Ravenclaws, discussing the events of the summer. "Say," Padma said carefully, looking at Jasper. "About what happened in the third task last year," Jasper looked at her, his face tightening. "There's been a lot of stuff in the _Prophet_ saying that your brother's a liar. I'll be frank with you. I honestly don't believe it, but a lot of people do—oh don't you dare look at me like that!" she snapped at the other Ravenclaws in the carriage. "—so, do you know exactly what happened? I mean, I think that it would be beneficial for those who actually look at things logically and don't listen to the propaganda the _Prophet_ says to know, because a complete account would show proof of what happened, therefore disproving the Ministry and their refusal to acknowledge it!"

Jasper frowned thoughtfully. "No, I don't, actually. Mum and Dad told us not to ask, something about Charlus experiencing trauma. I might be able to ask him and explain what you said, though. It really just might help," Padma rolled her eyes. "Of course it'll help, I thought it up," she said pompously, and Jasper laughed. Padma smirked at him, her goal of getting the normally reclusive boy to laugh publically again reached.

"You're ridiculous," Jasper remarked, a tiny smile playing about his lips. The other Ravenclaws had turned away from them, talking among themselves and generally ignoring the two loners. "I am not, Jasper Potter!" Padma said mock-seriously, trying to keep from smirking as they continued their banter and mock-argument. "Yes you are! Just take a look at your assigned essay on the uses of the Glacius Charm in my first year!" Padma shrugged. "Professor Flitwick wanted ways to use the Charm—he never said that they had to be practical or useful in everyday life."

Jasper rolled his eyes, shaking his head exasperatedly. "And what you just said is proof that you are ridiculous." He stated, before reflexively leaning away as Padma attempted to smack him on the back of the head. "Hmph. Smartarse," she grumbled, pouting. Jasper smiled at her, his hazel eyes gleaming triumphantly.

Once they arrived at the castle and had settled into the Great Hall, Jasper noticed that the violent group he had sat with on the train ride due to the fact that Padma's compartment had been full with other Prefects sat at the Head Table. Padma nudged him, hissing into his ear. "Look," Jasper followed her gaze and spotted the other new addition to the Head Table. A toad-like woman in a pink cardigan sat in the DADA Professor's spot, smiling with a sickening and obviously fake sweetness.

"She's from the Ministry," Jasper muttered. "I've seen her there when I've gone with Dad to his work at the Auror Office. She's the Head Undersecretary to Fudge," Padma shot him a glance, her dark eyes glittering as they both came to the same conclusion even as McGonagall lead the firsties into the Great Hall to be Sorted.

The Ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry waited impatiently in the Entrance Hall, fingering one of his many knives. The Scottish woman called McGonagall had said that he would be called in to be Sorted after the new students were Sorted into their Houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry paced slowly, moving with the unconscious grace of a truly gifted fighter.

After an hour (that seemed to last forever), McGonagall returned to the Entrance Hall. "The first years have been Sorted; you will now be Sorted. Please follow me," her voice was clipped and curt, and Harry smirked, barely refraining from snickering as he followed the Scotswoman.

When he entered the Great Hall, his eyes drifted to his Family sitting at the table at the back of the hall. Bel and Sharky-chan were fighting, Luss-okaa-chan was cuddling Hotaru, Xanxus was looking intensely grumpy, and Levi was glowering. It looked like Xanxus had been deprived of his daily tequila so far. Harry grinned widely, thinking of the chaos that would be wrought by Xanxus not having his tequila as often as he liked it.

He _had_, after all, been influenced by Mammon, one of the Arcobaleno.

His emerald eyes glitter from behind the concealing bangs of his hair as his name, simply "Harry," was stated by the Scotswoman and he sat on the rickety three-legged stool that she stood beside as she placed a ratty and patched pointed hat onto his head. _"Ah…what have we here?"_ Harry's eyes narrowed and his fingers flicked towards one of his many concealed knives. _"Oh, don't worry about me; I'm only here to see where you'd best fit,"_ Harry didn't relax at all. He was severely tempted to cast an illusion upon the hat like Mammon had taught him, but before he could, the hat spoke up inside of his head.

"_So, you're a Flame user? My, my, we haven't had one of those in years…now, where should I put you, Mafioso?" _Harry gritted his teeth, his nearly automatic smirk in place upon his face. _"Ah…I see. So, better be…!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cyrille Delacroix, a French Mafioso who worked with the Vongola Famiglia, trembled as Reborn—_the_ Reborn, the legendary hitman—stood before him. Despite the Arcobaleno's size, Cyrille still trembled. He knew that this man could kill him in a second, even if he wouldn't due to the fact that they were Family. That is, unless Cyrille was a traitor (which he was not, he had served the Vongola Famiglia loyally for twelve years and had been rewarded multiple times above what he had felt he deserved at the time); then Reborn would gladly eviscerate him, leaving nothing but a few bloodstains to show that he had ever lived.

There was one more thing about Cyrille…while he didn't have access to a Flame, he did, however, have…

"Have you been able to find out more about what's going on in Britain?" Reborn asked in fluid Italian. Cyrille shook his head, rubbing his thumb over the handle of his mahogany wand. "No sir. All I've been able to find out is that Wizarding Britain is practically in a three-way civil war with Death Eaters on one side, Dumbledore on another and the Ministry on the final side. They're being rather secretive about it all, attempting to keep the news that Britain's 'Boy-Who-Lived' says that Voldemort is back to themselves. Of course, the other magical communities already know pretty much what's going on in Britain."

Reborn's youthfully deceiving face frowned, his coal black eyes inscrutable. "I see…"

Cyrille spoke up, licking his thin lip nervously as his tawny hair blew in the breeze. "There is one more thing, sir," he was pierced by those inscrutable eyes. "Oh?" Cyrille gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. "We believe, based on reports from the south coast of Britain, that at the very least, one of these sides knows about Flames, sir." Reborn's green lizard scurried around his fedora, obviously agitated as Reborn's eyes narrowed coldly.

"I see…very well." Reborn passed him a few Euros, rewarding him for telling him so much, so freely. "Thank you, sir," Cyrille said, chewing his lip as he counted the Euros. Reborn, inscrutable and mysterious person that he was, had vanished (seemingly into thin air) when Cyrille looked back up.

Cyrille shook his head and headed back towards the Vongola Base he was stationed at, in the city of Paris. Arcobaleno deserved to be called _aberrant, _Cyrille grumbled to himself as he took up his post up on the second level of the building as a faux security guard. They truly were insane and abnormal and everything else that went along with it!

**/End.\**

**Alright, both of these chapters were short, but I wanted to give you guys the chance to suggest (in your reviews, I don't know if there's any way to run two polls at the same time and keep them open) which House Harry should be in. whether it should be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.**

**Translations:**

**Cyrille—French form of 'Cyril'. Pronounced 'see-REEL'**

**Delacroix—means 'of the cross' in French. Used to denote one who lived near a cross symbol, or near a crossroads.**

**Aberrant—an adjective in French meaning 'insane' when translated from English, can also be used with the meaning of 'irrational', 'aberrant', 'abnormal', or 'absurd'.**

**And there you have one of the infamous informants that I'll bet most of you have completely forgotten about.**

**By the way, I have found a new site called .la (it's a translator/dictionary site) that I will now use as best I can to translate stuff into other languages. I'll specify where I get the translations though. Does that work for you guys? If you have a better translation site ('cause only translates one word at a time for most things) let me know s'il vous plait!**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**Nöjd**** Campare27**

**(Now it's [hopefully correct] Swedish!) **


End file.
